Take Me with You
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: Piper is living with her aunt and uncle who treats her like a servant. Her parents are dead and she's lonely. That is until she meets a certain red-haired guy who'll change her life forever. This is my idea on how Aerrow and Piper meet each other, along with a couple of random stories. And a fan-made character from me, but you have to read to know! Plz R&R! .
1. Character Info!

**Hello, everyone! This is my first storm hawk fan fiction, so I hope you'll be pleased with the story. I just happen to watch storm hawks lately and the question hit me: how about making a story about how the storm hawks meet each other? But this page is actually an info site about a character I'd like to have within the story! Well, here she is!**

**Emerald: (raises her right arm) Oi!**

**Me: please, tell us about more about yourself.**

**Emerald: Okie-dokie-smokie!**

* * *

_Name:_ Emerald.

_Age:_ 15 years old.

_Eye color:_ Emerald green.

_Skin color:_ Light brown. (Lightere than Pipers)

_Hair color:_ Velvet black long hair which reaches to her waist.

_Home Terra:_ Terra Atmosia.

_Others:_ Always wear gloves which starts just below her elbows, with the fingers cut off. Has a habit for always greeting people by raising her right arm with a happy 'Oi!'. She likes to sing, being tomboyish, and eat sweets. She highly dislikes bugs, and she gets distracted too easily.

* * *

**_Me:_ I could tell you more, but I shouldn t give away too many information. That would keep y'all from reading, huh?**

**_Emerald:_ I look forward to see how this is going!**

**Please review this page!**


	2. Piper's life

**Oh, hey again! I thank you guys so much for the reviews and comments about Emerald.**

**_Emerald:_ Thanks! It made me so happy! But I'm not bein' a part of the story before in a couple of chapters.**  
**_Me:_ Yes, I admit that I can be cruel. But anyway, here's the first chapter. Enjoy, and remember; I do not own The Storm Hawks.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pipers life.**

_SPLASH!_

A yelp echoed through a dark room as the only sound of water hitting someone was being heard. The rooms curtains was drawed and the light immediately lit up the small room. A woman looked down upon a girl who rubbed her eyes, sitting on a mattress with a blanket wrapped around her. The woman was holding a bucket in her hands from where water drops were dripping from.

"You've overslept once again, Piper. Your brothers and sisters are quite hungry by now".

The girls eyes locked with the icy ones belonging to the lady as a smile bloomed upon her lips.

"Sincerely apologizes. Breakfast will be ready soon...".

Silence followed soon after which caused the girl to sigh.

"...mama".

The woman bent down to the same eye level as the girl, cupping her cheek with her pale hand.

"Good girl, don't forget who your family is now".

Saying this, the woman left the girl who was still smiling. Though, as she exited, the girl's smile disappeared. Standing up, she quickly made the mattress she'd just slept on, drying herself with a towel after the bucket full of icy water. The girl named Piper sat on a chair in front of a drawer with a big mirror, watching the reflection of herself.

It showed a fifteen year old girl, with delicate chocolate brown skin. Her midnight blue hair fell like a curtain around her shoulders and her big mandarin orange eyes looked back on her with wonder. She took her hair brush and began to pull it through her blue strands of hair. Piper had been used to live in this unfamiliar place. After all, this wasn't the place she'd been raised at. Her parents had died in a fire accident when she was only seven. Leaving her to be adopted by her aunt and uncle who weren't exactly kind to her. On the contrary, they were treating her like their own personal servant. But she'd gotten used to it. Despite their hatred towards her, they had actually taken care of her in a way. She knew that they hadn't expected to accept their niece as a part of their family. So in a way, she was grateful.

The blue haired girl took on her clothes; a long sleeveless blue shirt which was long enough to cover her thighs, black leggins and brown boots. After brushing her hair, she took on a white head band. Her slim fingers eventually brushed something attached to her neck. A dark blue necklace with a light blue shimmering crystal. Piper smiled to herself and closed her eyelids as the crystal rested on her palms. There laid the only thing left from her dead parents. It was a precious gift and she always took great care of it. Drawing a deep breath, the girl forced another fake smile on her face as she went out to make breakfast

Eventuelly as the sky began to bright up by the sun, the bluenette had finally prepared the breakfast which consisted of pancakes with syrup. The many children quickly ate with eager in their cute eyes. The girl smiled when she caught a quick glance of her family eating before continuing to wash the dirty plates with a soapy sponge. Luckily, the family member chatted happily with each other, because that helped the girl to ignore the growling sound coming from her empty stomach. Yet, she sighed as she found it slightly harder to ignore the feeling as well.

* * *

"Here's the books you booked, miss. I hope you'll enjoy them".

"Thanks".

A petite woman with glasses smiled back to the blue haired girl who waved as she exited the library. The bluenette hummed happily on her way through the busy town; feeling a smile linking to her ears bloom despite the heavy books she was carrying. She couldn't wait to get home and read the thick novels and literature about...crystals! Piper absolutely adored those objects, and loved to read books about crystals ever since sheb first heard about them. Or rather, ever since she found out that crystals had saved her life.

She could clearly remember the day even though it had been eight years ago. A sudden fire had covered her home on a regular day. Her parents was at home and unluckily the flames had surrounded the house to prevent their escape. Piper felt the shivers run down her spine as she recalled the terrible experience. Her skin feeling like it would melt by the heat, her cries, her coughs and eyes shedding tears because of the smoke and the fear of losing her life. And just as she'd collapsed and surrendered to the burning flames, the unexpected had happened. The very crystal that the bluenette was wearing right now had saved her.

The firemen had put out the fire and as they'd rushed into the charred leftovers of her house, they were all astonished to see a seven year old girl lying there with the shimmering crystal in a necklace around her neck. Without any bruises, burn marks, cuts or any other sign of damage. The village inhabitants had called it a miracle. The little girl back then called it a nightmare. She hadn't only lost her home but also the two most important people in her life.

Piper sighed to herself. She was happy that she had the noons to her herself when her aunt was out shopping and her uncle at work. She would use several hours, reading in her books at home, completely engrossed in the text. Crystals was one thing she and her parents had in common. She missed them so much that it hurt inside her chest...

The blue haired girl made a yelp as she went into someone when she'd already left the noisy town. Her eyes narrowed as she got eye contact with the person. It was a guy with chocolate brown short hair and blue eyes. He wore a black leather jacket and had a scar across his right cheek. His lips had lifted into a cocky smile as he recognized the girl standing in front of him.

"Piper! My ol' friend, how's it goin', girl?", the boy wrapped around the girl's shoulder.

She gave him a smile.

"Hey, Eric, it's going good, thanks".

The boy grinned before he caught sight of Piper books.

"They look heavy, shouldn't I carry 'em for ya?".

Piper shook her head.

"You don't need to-".

Before she was done with her sentence, the boy had already scooped up her books and was carrying them in his embrace now.

"Yeah, but I want to. C'mon, are you on your way home?".

"Uh, yeah".

"Then, let me follow ya home, girl", he grinned once more.

Piper couldn't do anything else but sighing in surrender and letting him follow her home. She knew him well. Eric and her had been friends since they were kids and he had begin to treat her with extra caution ever since the fire accident and made sure not to speak of it since he knew how much it pained her. He called her 'baby' or 'girl' often, even though he knew how much she disliked it. Eric often gave her flowers and treated her like a gentlemen. You didn't have to be a genius to notice that he had a crush on Piper. But although Eric seemed to be a good guy, he was still a part of a gang that often terrorized in the village. Criminals who always caused nothing but trouble. Which reminded her...

"Where's your gang?", the bluenette asked idly yet worried. That guy was a good friend and shouldn't be among criminals. Eric scratched his messy hair.

"Oh, the guys? They're hanging out at the town, I guess?".

"And you?", she asked once again, the concern being obvious in those orange eyes of hers.

"Ah, I just wasn't in the mood today. Ya shouldn't worry your pretty head, baby".

On their way home to Piper, the sun was covered by thick grey clouds. The two teens were chatting friendly when they heard voices in the distance. A couple of guys came from the opposite side, laughing loudly. The chat between Eric and Piper had already stopped, when the boys had come, whom Piper had already recognized.

"Hey, guys, look. Eric here didn't want to hang out with us because he'd rather read books with his girlfriend", a guy said, causing the others to whistle. The bluenette send him a death glare.

"C'mon, Eric, don't be such a pussy, are ya saying she's better company than us?", the guy continued.

"Yes, she is", Eric snapped.

The guy snorted.

"What's so fucking great about her anyway? She's just a boring bookworm with a flat chest-".

"Shut the fuck up, Duncan!".

Eric was about to launch himself on his gang member when the blue haired girl took her books back from the boy. He looked surprised.

"Piper...".

"It's okay, Eric...he's right, anyway...".

"Piper, Duncan didn't-".

He didn't finish his sentence as Piper decided to leave. Or rather, run away.

"Piper!".

She didn't hear him. She only heard the sound of rain falling and her own heartbeat pounding faster and faster. She couldn't feel the books in her arms anymore. She could only feel the tears flowing down her cheeks and mixing with the rain. It didn't take long before she reached her destination. Panting and wet, she entered the house and immediately saw her aunt.

"Where have you been?".

"The (*pant*) library".

"The children will be soon returning from school. Prepare the dinner before they arrive".

"Yes...mama".

The woman leaved the water dripping girl as she went inside her room. Taking a hot shower and changing her clothes, she sat on her mattress with her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She was thinking about Eric and his friends and about what his friend said about her. He was right. She was boring. She was a bookworm. And her chest size wasn't helping either. It was only a matter of time before Eric would realize this too. And then he would abandon her. Like her uncle, aunt and cousins had. Until she was alone with nothing else but the memories. Wiping away her tears, she found herself sobbing softly as the sky seemed to cry out with her.

* * *

**Was the start good or bad? Plz tell me if its bad! XQ**

**Emerald: (0.o')**


	3. The Thief

**Hey! Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews for the previous chapter. It makes my work so much easier with all your supporting comments! And here's the third chapter! Disclaimer; I do not own The Storm Hawks. But maybe I will if I ask really nicely!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Thief.**

Piper felt like crap the next day. Not only had she been crying herself into sleep, she also had to wake up really early to do her regular duties; such as washing the clothes, making breakfast or cleaning the house spotless and making it almost glint. And it wasn't making her mood any better when she also was feeling utterly tired. It had been a while since she'd cried this much, and the bluenette had found it harder to smile than normally. But she guessed that she didn't even had to since no one even bothered to ask her how she was feeling. Not even her aunt, who had been the one to see her, completely soaked and with her face full of tears. This confirmed that she really didn't care about Piper at all.

The blue haired girl was currently in her room, staring out into the bright clear day that had appeared after the rain from yesterday. She sighed tiredly. She really didn't want to stay home. The silence was too unbearable. But she really wasn't in the mood to confront Eric either. He'd probably apologize on his friend's behavior as soon as he saw her. But why should he? It was true after all. He shouldn't waste his time on making her understand. The girl wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. The heat outside had increased and it was only getting hotter inside the house as well. There was only one thing to do to pass the time, then.

* * *

"So are ya gonna buy her?".

The blue haired girl scratched her hair nervously. She had thought a little walk to the town would help on her mood. But as she approached the area, she found a little market nearby, selling stuff and meanwhile entertaining the incoming people with music and jugglers. That had caught the bluenette's attention and as she'd looked at the different booths in wonder, her orange eyes had caught sight at someone. A horse as black as the night itself, with harness on standing next to a large woman. Piper had felt herself drawn to that creature without knowing why. Its name was Midnight, was a mare and as the girl stared into its eyes, those eyes so incredible brown as if almost orange, she saw something familiar. Though, she couldn't exactly name what it was.

The blue haired girl shook her head.

"I...".

She didn't know what to answer. It wasn't a question about money. Piper had money enough, so that wasn't it. No, it was her 'parents'. They would never allow it. It was bad enough that they had to take care of Piper as their unwanted 'child'. No, they'd never accept to take care of a grown up horse as well. But she felt like she couldn't say no and walk away. It was like the horse called on her, without using any words. Its eyes already told her everything she needed to know. It was like it was trapped and wanted freedom so badly. Stroking Midnight's nose gently, the girl found herself gawking on something. Right across its nose, a deep cut was visible. It was still red, so it was freshly made.

'_They're hitting the poor girl!_', she thought disgusted. Now she knew why the horse drew her so close. Both of them were so alike. And the bluenette knew she had to free this poor thing from its abuse this instant.

"…I'll buy her"

* * *

The sky was cloudless and allowed the sun to shine down, upon the little village on this warm day. A girl was walking beside a pitch-black horse, having a firm grip onto its harness, humming a happy melody. She didn't know where Midnight was going to stay, though, it was clear that it shouldn't be any close to her house. And what about the food, water and daily exercise? Even though Piper didn't know what to do about these things, she was at least glad that the mare wasn't left with those horrible persons, who dared to lay a finger on her. She was pleased to feel the head ache from earlier decreasing and become more and more bearable…

Wait.

Was that voices she could hear behind her? And were they shouting at her? For what exactly?

"_Come back here!_".

"_You little thief! Give me back my food!_".

"_What 'till I get my hands on you..!_".

Confused, the blue haired turned around. She had bought the horse legally, right? Then why were those people shouting at her? And what was the thing about food? Piper opened her mouth to begin asking questions. Then everything went fast. Just as she spun around, she felt a creature climbing up on her, and on top of her head. Surprised, she began yelping and trying to get the creature of her head, which made her forget all about Midnight.

"Get off me!".

"Sorry, coming through!", a voice said.

With her vision being blocked by the creature's fur, the bluenette could only gasp in surprise as she was swept off her feet in bridal style by a stranger. The girl knocked her fists on the stranger's chest as she felt herself moving with the person holding her. Her mind worked so hard on finding an explanation on why this was happening to her. She could slowly hear the voices yelling at them fade away as they kept moving. The girl had also stopped knocking her fists on the stranger's chest, as she figured out it wouldn't help anyway.

Piper suddenly felt the stranger stop and pant slightly. She mentally sighed. What just happened? Who was the stranger? And what did the person want with her? It was by then that the thought of the stranger being a rapist crossed her mind. What if the person was?

"You can go off her head now, Radarr. That's not very nice, you know".

As soon as the bluenette got her vision back and the stranger put her down on her feet, she didn't waste a second. Her hand flew with great force and collided with the person's face, causing a silence to spread as the slap were given. Even though it only was a couple of seconds, the blue haired girl felt like it was an eternity as she held her eyes shut. Eventually, she dared to open her eyes, her orange orbs seeing something completely different than she'd expected.

Standing in front of her, was a boy on her own age. With rosy-red short hair and grass-green eyes, the boy was currently rubbing his cheek which was just as red as his hair. He was wearing a white T-shirt and black baggy pants. His green eyes was widened a bit as he stared at the girl.

"Ow, what'd you do that for?".

Piper felt her cheek heat up in anger and pointed a finger towards the boy.

"Why, you ask? Well, maybe because I just got assaulted on my way home by some…some…", the girl was lost for words to describe the boy with.

"…you're not a rapist, are you?".

The boy looked at the creature beneath him.

"Er, last time I checked, I wasn't".

"Who are you, anyway? And why'd you kidnap me like that?". The bluenette crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

The creature climbed up the boy and sat on his shoulders, as he patted it on its head.

"My name is Aerrow and this is my friend Radarr", he said, pointing at the creature. He then, rubbed his neck nervously.

"And about earlier…you sorta were in the way when Radarr and I-".

"-stole something", the girl ended in realization. The people weren't shouting at her, they were shouting at Aerrow. Because he stole something from them. Now that she noticed, she did see a bag around Aerrow's shoulders. " Now I get it. You two were stealing food".

"Well, actually, that was because-".

The red haired got interrupted by the sound of trot nearby. Piper's orange eyes caught sight of her black mare trotting slowly in her direction. She felt her mouth twitch upwards in a smile as she ran to her new pet.

"Midnight! Oh, I'm so glad that you're okay!", she patted the horse, and was careful not to do it near her deep cut. She suddenly realized that she needed to find a place for Midnight to stay before the children would come home from school. She didn't have time to talk with a stranger now. And a thief on top of that. Sighing tiredly once again and taking a firm grip on the horse's harness, the girl started walking towards her house again.

"I'm sorry for slapping you, but if you wouldn't mind", she spoke as she stared at the boy and his pet.

"Please leave me alone".

With that said, Piper left with her horse on her way, as far away from Aerrow as possible. While Midnight happily trotted beside her, she ran a hand through her dark blue hair. By taking deep breaths, she tried to make her mind forget about what happened just now. 'Everything will be all right', she ensured herself. It would be all right.

Oddly enough, that was much easier said than done.

* * *

**Me: Weeeeeeell, what do you think? Was that the worst, first encounter with Aerrow and Piper or what? Plz let me know, so my future chapters will be better. Hope y'all liked it anyway **


	4. Her precious memory

**Me: Hello, guys! Hope you didn't wait too long with this chapter, lol. Because of that, you'll get a chapter that's longer than the usually ones! But anyway, I hope that you're not too ****confused by the previous one either, 'cause I kept reading the chapter over again and again to see if it was confusing. But since I'm just the author, how would I know? Btw; if you go and view my profile, you'll see a link with a drawing of Emerald. I know that I'm not that good, but if you'll comment, I'd be glad. Oh, and now Aerrow is here too! :D**

**Aerrow: Hey, anyone seen Radarr?**

**Me: Maybe he's in the kitchen- God, no, my precious sandcakes! (*runs into kitchen*) Radarr, leave some for me! Oh, and once again, I don't own the Storm Hawks!**

**Aerrow: o.0'**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Her precious memory.**

"Where were you yesterday, Piper? You never stay out for that long, as far as I can recall".

"Just out for a little walk around the village, mama".

The woman's icy blue eyes locked with the girl's, making the girl not able to move. Piper swallowed hard. Even though she was used to that soul-piercing gaze of her aunt, she couldn't help but feel shivers run down her spine. It was like those eyes didn't belong to a human being at all. Icy blue orbs lowered and Piper felt like she could finally breathe again.

"Very Well. Just let me know next time, _before_ you decide to disappear".

"I will".

With that being said, the bluenette left the living room. She sighed in relief as she sank down in front of the door. It wasn't that easy to lie in front of her aunt. If it had been another person, she would glare the person down with her eyes until you would be lying on the ground, spilling out whatever that had made you guilty. But Piper rarely did anything wrong so she wasn't used to this. But she guessed that she was lucky. One more second and she would probably have told her…

The blue haired girl shook her head. Never! Never would she tell anyone about Midnight. That poor thing hadn't done anything wrong, so she didn't deserve this. Piper would do everything she could to keep her black mare a secret. As she got up, she realized something when her eyes fell on a pile of thick books on her drawer. She hadn't read her books yet! Normally, that would be the first thing she would do when she had picked them up at the library. But she guessed she could say that yesterday had been anything but _normal_.

Piper shrugged it off and sat on a chair next to her desk. Opening a fresh page on her notebook and grabbing a sharpen pencil, the bluenette took the highest book on the pile and flipped it on the first page. Her orange eyes darted through every word, every letter, and she was in no time done with a couple of chapters. But as she read through page after page, her mind suddenly disconnected with what she was actually reading. And she found out that she hadn't understood the previous chapter. Running a hand through her blue locks, she tried reading it through again. And again. And once again. And…

"Ugh, why can't I read like I usually do?", she said to her herself, irritated by the fact that she couldn't enjoy herself with her books like she usually does. It never was a problem for her to get engrossed in something crystal related. So what made this time different? Her mind kept drifting off to think about a certain boy…

'_Wait, I made it_ _clear to myself,_ _that I had_ _forgotten all about him! He_ _would leave me alone and I would forget that he even existed. Forget, Piper, just forget! Besides, maybe he already left the village with his little cute pet, what was its name, oh right, Radarr! Oh no, I'm thinking about them again!'._

The blue haired girl rested her head on the cool wood of her desk, with her arms under her chin. Her orange eyes gazed on the still empty notebook. If her mind kept betraying her, she knew she wouldn't get anything done today.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It appeared to be her uncle. He rarely spoke to her, and it wasn't like Piper was too keen to have a conversation with him. He had the same cold eyes as his wife. He threw some money along with a piece of paper in her direction as if she had some dangerous disease he didn't want to catch. When the bluenette unfolded the crumbled piece of paper, she saw names of various ingredients written.

"Go and buy some groceries for your mother".

Just as the girl nodded, the uncle leaved the room as quick as he came.

* * *

Piper wouldn't admit it, but she definitely needed some help. It was only a couple of ingredients, but she'd forgotten an important thing; the quantity of her family. There were about four boys and two twin girls adding herself, so it was more than she could carry by herself. And the weather hadn't changed either. But the bluenette was tough and ignored the pain that had begun to sting in her arms. That's when she realized that she'd forgotten to buy carrots. She quickly turned around and rushed back to the greengrocer. He sat on a chair, legs crossed and with a straw hat covering his face. Now that Piper noticed, she didn't recall him to be so young looking. But she shrugged it off and as she grabbed a couple of carrots and opened her purse to take out the money, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, you're that girl from yesterday! Uh, what was your name, again?".

Piper froze, her hand still inside her purse. No. It couldn't be him. Her mind was just imagining things again. But she didn't have the courage to glance up and see if it really was him. Oh, why couldn't he just leave her alone as she told him to?

Finally her curiosity gave her enough courage to raise her head. Yes. It was him. Smiling as if they were the best friends, he now sat on the chair, waving and the straw hat still on his head, though, the green eyes and red hair underneath couldn't be mistaking. Plus, his pet, Radarr sat on his shoulder once again. The bluenette's cheeks once again heated up in anger and she leaned closer to him, whispering.

"What are you doing here?".

The boy stared at her in confusion.

"Selling fruits and vegetables-".

"That wasn't what I meant! And as I recall, that was exactly what you stole yesterday!".

"That's why I am doing this. I don't think it would be a good idea to steal from such a small town as this one. I could easily be recognized and there aren't a lot of villages on Terra Neverlandis".

Orange orbs narrowed.

"So you're working as a greengrocer?".

"Sorta, yeah".

He smiled that smile again. As if he thought they were friends. Piper looked another way as she handed over the money for the carrots. She then, turned around as she picked up her heavy grocery bags.

"Well, good luck, then".

"Hey, aren't those bags heavy?".

She froze again, just as she was about to leave.

"So? What if they are?".

"Well, I-".

She immediately spun on her heel and leaned closer to him again, this time with a finger pointed accusingly at the red haired boy. Her orange eyes were narrowed as she spoke through clenched teeth.

"Listen, _Aerrow_. I don't need your help and I never did. Now, I've got plenty things to do, and the last thing I need is getting help from a thief like you, who thinks that everything will be alright by smiling, 'cause it won't be. I have said it once and I'll repeat it again; leave. me. alone!".

Just like that, the bluenette practically ran away with her grocery bags in each hand, leaving a confused boy and his pet to stare in astonishment.

The blue haired girl panted in exhaustion, when she finally decided to slow down. But she couldn't help it. She couldn't help but feel anger towards this particular red haired boy. Ever since he came to the village, her life had become ten times more complicated. She didn't ask for this. She didn't know what she'd done to deserve this. Piper sighed. Now there was only one person who could make her calm down.

* * *

The bluenette walked over to the nearest lake. It was quite big and the sun shone down upon it, making the water appear glittery. Once in a while, a couple of fish would pop out from the water's surface and disappear again. Next to the lake were an old stable, which used to be a part of a farm. Though, the farmer who used to live there moved and left the place to fall into disrepair. With a clear lake, a big grass area and a stable to live, Piper could tell that this were the perfect place for a horse.

Entering the stable, the bluenette immediately saw her black horse munch on some hay, and already felt much better. Placing down her heavy bags, she hugged her new friend around its big neck. She giggled when she felt the mare's hot breath and its nose rubbing her face. She patted it softly on the nose in return.

"You don't know how happy you make me, Midnight", she said to the black horse in front of her. She took its harness and put it on the mare as she spoke. "I just wished you were human instead of a horse. Or just that you could talk". She could hear how stupid she sounded. But she shrugged it off and exited the stable with her pet as she decided a little walk with it would be good. After walking in silence around the field, Piper decided to take Midnight back just as she heard voices in the distance. She froze. It was Eric's gang again. The blue haired girl managed to put in Midnight in the stable, take out her bags and walk away from the stable as fast as possible, when the group of males approached.

'_They're coming this way_', she thought, swallowing hard. What did they want with her now? She wasn't with Eric this time, wasn't that what they wanted? She met the leaders gaze, trying to look tough and ignore the urge to run away. The leader had the same black leather jacket as Eric and he looked at the bluenette, looking anything but happy. He leaned closer to her.

"Listen, chick, we'll make this quick; stay away from Eric".

Orange eyes widened in shock and surprise. She knew they didn't like her, but now they were actually telling her to stay away from Eric?

"Why? He's my friend so I have the right to-".

In a second, Piper found herself pinned against the wooden wall of the stable. The leader had his grip around her wrists, holding them apart from her body and was now really close to her. She could feel his breath tickle her skin and it was anything but comfortable.

"Rights? I don't give a fuck about your rights, bookworm. Eric used to be tough, heartless, a guy who dared to do almost anything. Your appearance has made him too soft. He's a total bitch now. Either you leave him alone or he leaves the gang, and I ain't losing one of my mates because of a bitch like you".

The bluenette was frozen on the spot now. She knew what the leader meant. Eric used to be quite impossible before he actually fell in love with her. She bit her lip in fear of losing a friend and silently prayed for Midnight to be silent as well. If the mare began to make noise, who knew what the guys would do to it? It would be too much for Piper to handle.

"Speechless, are we? What about I'll crush your pretty necklace if you don't make your mind quick enough?", the leader said as he grabbed the bluenette's crystal necklace. She immediately reacted and jerked forward.

"Give it back! It's mine!".

Orange orbs were slowly filled with anger and hatred. Piper rarely let anyone touch her crystal necklace and now some bastard threaten her to choose whether to keep her last memory from her parents or keep her only friend. It was impossible. The leader sensed the importance of the necklace and quickly threw it to another gang member while he was still holding Piper.

"Throw it in the lake".

Orange eyes widened once again. The girl used every bit of strength she had to escape the gang leaders grip. She could feel the tears press on as she struggled.

"No!".

A splash was being heard when the gang leader finally let her go. She sank down onto the ground, seeing the rings appearing on the water's surface. Her entire body shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself. The gang of males all laughed as their leader joined them.

"And remember to leave Eric alone or we'll come back".

The girl grabbed her bags and rushed away from the area as fast as possible. The tears had already run down her cheeks as she ran to her house again. She ripped the door open and slammed it shut, leaving the bags behind her as she ran into her room. That door was also slammed shut and Piper threw herself onto her mattress, hugging her pillow tight. That necklace was her precious memory. The only thing from her real parents and now it was gone. Why was the world so mean to her? Burying her face into her pillow, the bluenette once again allowed herself to cry herself into sleep.

* * *

When the Piper waked up, she felt anything but fresh and rested. She was a bit groggy, and after a quick trip to the toilet, she looked herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, her eyes a bit swollen and reddish, but that wasn't what those orange orbs got caught sight of. Her neck looked naked and it _felt_ naked too, without the necklace. It was weird. But Piper had to move on. Taking a quick glance outside her window, the bluenette found out that it was raining and probably early in the morning too. Brushing her blue locks, the girl heard soft knocks on the front door and quietly went down the stair to prevent anyone from waking up. It showed up to be the red haired boy, still wearing the straw hat and waving with his pet on his head. He was completely soaked from the rain.

"Yo".

Piper clenched her fists in tiredness and resisted the urge to slam the door in front of his face.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me-".

Her words vanished as her eyes grew as big as saucers. Her mouth shaped into a small 'o', and her face expression was blank. Right in the boy's hands was her necklace, intact without any damage. The girl had to pinch herself in her arms to found out if she was dreaming.

"Is it yours?".

He reached out and gave it to her, as she made a move with her head that seemed to be a nod. Her eyes got watery and tears began streaming. But it was tears of joy and relief. And apperantly, Aerrow had misinterpreted this and gotten completely confused. He was getting that a lot lately.

" Whoa, why are you crying? W-what did I do? Was it-".

He got cut off by the feeling of a body pressing against his own. Arms wrapped around his neck, the red haired boy felt the blue haired girl bury her face into his chest and that caught him totally off guard, so that his straw hat fell and landed on the wet ground along with his hairy partner. Who seemed to stare at the two people in wonder.

The bluenette cried out softly onto the boy's chest.

"Thank you so much, I didn't know what to do without it…".

Aerrow decided not to say anything. He wasn't used to girls crying out on him, but he tried as best as he could to comfort this girl by wrapping one arm around her slim waist and using the other one to stroke her back gently. He'd gone out to fish earlier the other day, and his fishing rod had caught something weird that day. The very necklace he'd seen the girl yelling at him today wearing. He didn't know why it had been in the lake, when it clearly belonged to the blue haired girl, so he asked the people who lived in the village if they knew where she lived.

The two of them didn't speak while the rain still fell, soaking the two teens along with the pet. The red haired boy felt his cheeks heat up, and he could see his partner smirking from where it was standing.

'_Oh, just shut up_', said Aerrow's glance towards his pet, Radarr. But he knew he wasn't making any sense since Radarr couldn't talk in the first place.

* * *

**Me: Oh, how I loved to write the end of this! Yes, I'll admit that I hadn't had a lot of inspiration lately, but I hope it worked out in the end! Hope you enjoyed and remember to read the next chapter!**

**Reviews plz! :D**


	5. From a stranger to a friend

**It's suddenly much funnier to post drawings in than usual. Thanks for the comments! But anyway, here's the fifth chapter which made me learn how important it is to lock your sand cakes into a safe place when Radarr is around.**

**Piper: Aw, don't be so hard on the little guy, what about me,**_** I**_** actually made those.**

**Me: But I looked forward to eat those as a treat for making such a long chapter! It's ****not**** fair!**

**Emerald: C'mon, don't be such a crybaby!**

**Me: There's nothing worse than getting lectured by your own character. T.T**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Storm Hawks. But I'm still waiting for my turn to come :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: From a stranger to a friend.**

"Atchooo!".

The sneeze echoed through the small room, followed by silence. A girl wearing a long T-shirt and a small pair of shorts, walked across her room to take out a box of tissues from her drawer, to blow her nose with. She sat down, running a hand through her dark blue locks as she sighed. Yeah, being out too long in the rain might have given her a small cold, but it wasn't anything serious. At least she hoped.

She smiled to herself when she glanced down at her neck, seeing her necklace once again on its usual place. She'd felt so empty without it, like nothing cared to her anymore when it was gone. But now it was back, her precious necklace which she wouldn't trade for anything was back, all thanks to…

A cold feeling began to spread across the bluenette's stomach, a feeling she knew quite well. Guilt. She felt guilty to have treated the poor red haired boy so badly, when he had only been nice towards her, and even given her the necklace back. Even before the whole incident, he hadn't deserved it. But she had recognized him as a thief, not a normal guy, so of course she reacted that way. But now he had shown her a different side of him, so what did he mean to her now?

"_I should probably apologize to him, I don't know; just do _something_ to show him that I'm sorry_", Piper thought, scratching her chin. A delicious smell from downstairs soon filled the house with a sweet aroma, which made the girl snap her fingers in realization.

"That's it!".

* * *

Piper walked on the grassy area next to the lake, with her black mare beside her. She was wearing a white dress, which was quite rare but she felt in the right mood today. She sat down, pouting and the horse took the opportunity to eat the high grass below it. The blue haired girl took the basket she had been holding, onto her lap and leaned on a tree behind her. She sighed as she crossed her arms.

"Great, when I least expect it, he's here and when I go and look for him, he's not. Just great".

"Who are you talking to?".

The girl yelped in surprise when she'd heard the familiar voice from above. Clenching that part of her chest where her heart was, and looking up, she saw him. With his head upside down, Aerrow and his pet, Radarr were both looking down on her from the big tree she'd been leaning on. He was smiling widely, when he saw how fast her head turned from white as a cloud to red as a tomato.

"What's wrong?", he asked innocently.

"You almost gave me a heart attack! And this isn't funny!".

"Actually, it is".

The bluenette got up and dusted her dress of leaves and dirt, with a pout. She hid her basket behind herself and motioned for him to come down.

"Come down here".

His smile faded away and he shared a glance with his partner.

"You're gonna hit me".

"No, I won't".

"How do I know that you're not lying?".

"Fine, if you won't come down here, I'll just eat these cakes myself".

Hearing this, the two of them disappeared into the many leaves of the tree. The bluenette instantly heard the sound of leaves rustling and when she turned around, she saw a boy and his pet scratching their chins with a smile.

"What cakes exactly are we talking about?".

* * *

"Never in my life have I seen so many sand cakes, being eaten in such a short amount of time. And by two people on top of that!", Piper said astonished. Her basket was already empty and she cursed herself for not taking just one piece of cake. The red haired boy and his pet rubbed their stomachs in satisfaction and were now enjoying the weather on the grass.

"So, you like sand cakes that much, huh?", the blue haired girl asked in curiosity. Midnight was lying down on the grass as well and allowed the girl to stroke its mane gently. Aerrow licked the crumbs of his lips.

"Not really. It's just that your cakes taste really, really great, by the way. Thanks".

Piper froze a little and stopped patting her pet. What was that? He thanked her? No one did that, not even the children back home. Piper wasn't really expecting appreciation from any member of her 'family' towards her, anyway. But this…was really unexpected. The girl felt her cheeks heat up and looked another way in embarrassment.

"Uh, you're welcome".

When things were getting awkward, the girl decided to turn the subject.

"Uh, so you're new to this village, huh? How come?".

The boy took on off his straw hat and turned from the smiling guy Piper was used to seeing, to something different. Something more serious.

"To gather reinforcements".

The girl's eyes widened.

"Huh? Reinforcements? Why?".

"To protect Terra Neverlandis from the Cyclonians".

The bluenette was speechless. Yes, she'd heard the stories about the Sky knights and the Cyclonians, but the Sky knights were supposed to be dead! Maybe a couple of Sky knights still existed now, but that was all. After the big battle ten years ago, the last Sky knights disappeared, and now the Cyclonians ruled over some parts of Atmos. Aerrow sat up but glanced downwards, looking sad.

"I…I lost my parents during the battle ten years ago. I don't know much, just that they both got killed by Cyclonians when I was five. Since then I lived all by myself, in a place that was left of what I used to call my home".

Piper heard herself gasp, and covered her mouth. This felt so much like a déjà vu. The boy sitting beside her was so much like her; they'd both lost their parents. Seeing that it was unlike him to be so sad and quiet, she tried to boost some spirit into him. She ruffled his scarlet red hair and he snapped back to reality and looked at her with his leaf green eyes.

"Hey, lighten up a little! It doesn't look like you to be so gloomy. And besides", she said. "I have lost my parents too".

Leaf green eyes widened in surprise and the boy's cheeks turned red.

"O-oh, sorry, I had no idea-".

"It's not your fault, you didn't know. They both died in a fire accident when I was seven. I live with my uncle and aunt now", she said and felt a sad smile come up. It was getting less painful to talk about it, but the girl sighed sadly.

"Now, who's the one who needs to lit up a little, huh?", Aerrow smirked, poking the girl in her side. She immediately jerked away.

"What was that?".

"Nothing".

"Then, you won't mind me doing it again, do ya?", the boy poked her once again. Piper protected her stomach and sides with her arms.

"Stop doing that!".

"You're ticklish?", the boy smiled playfully. The bluenette looked away with burning cheeks.

"So what? It's not like that's a big deal-".

The next thing Piper knew, she was lying down on the grass, laughing uncontrolled and desperately trying to stand up, but ending up failing due to her laughter. Aerrow was smiling too himself, sitting next to the laughing girl and tickling her from her sensitive sides.

"K-knock it off..!".

"Don't think I will".

"P-please, I-I'm begging you to-".

"Can't hear ya".

"-STOP IT!".

Finally, the boy reluctantly let go of the bluenette, who seemed to rub her sides and wipe away tears that had appeared because she'd laughed too hard. She was slightly panting too.

"You…are a devil".

The boy took both his arms behind his head.

"True, though, I think you should laugh a bit more. You're cute when you laugh".

The girl widened her eyes a little, but she managed to pretend like she didn't care, though her cheeks heated up in disagreement. She ended up glancing at the bright and cloud free sky. The boy said exactly what she'd been thinking about.

"Our parents are probably watching us from up there, don't ya think?".

"Yeah", she said. "I bet they are".

"I don't want to see other kids who have lost their families and homes because of the Cyclonians. I'm gathering enough people so that we can protect our Terra. So that we can protect our homes".

The blue haired girl stared at Aerrow. He sounded different than from before. He sounded like…a leader. A leader who's determined on archiving his goal.

"So…how many people are willing to do that exactly?".

The scarlet haired boy rubbed his back sheepishly.

"Yeah…we're not that many".

"You're saying 'we', so there must be some others".

"Well, yeah, me and another guy…that's all".

Piper had to cover her mouth to not giggle. He looked like he was a kid who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It was kinda cute.

"Well, that's always a good start".

"Start? I've been around every village there is on this entire Terra".

Piper stopped giggling.

Oh…

"Atchooo!".

The sneeze made both animals react, while Piper blew her nose with another tissue. Maybe she should just have stayed in bed today. Suddenly, the bluenette felt a cool hand against the skin of her forehead.

"Hey, are you sick? You feel kinda hot", Aerrow said, when he took his hand away. Piper caught her breath and blushed. She'd been doing that a lot lately. But now she couldn't help it; the boy's face was too close to her and it was like she couldn't avoid getting lost in those green eyes of his. But it was anything but uncomfortable…

"I-I have to be somewhere...!", she exclaimed and got up too fast , so that she turned dizzy. She fell backward, but got caught just before she landed on the ground, in someone's embrace. Looking back to stare at the familiar face, she blushed harder, and took her horse harness plus horse with her as she rushed away. The boy and his partner were once again, left confused.

* * *

"Ugh! What's wrong with me?".

Piper was resting her head on the wooden desk in her room, alone as usual. Yes, what was wrong with her? She felt like she'd changed a lot from how she usually was. Why? Because of a certain red haired she knew. But he hadn't done anything to her, so why had she changed like she had?

_You're cute when you laugh._

It's because he had…treated her like an actual human being. Not like a servant, not like someone who didn't have feelings, just…for who she was. Of course Eric was nice to her too, but he treated her like she was made out of glass and was very cautious and careful around her. Not like when he was with his friends. No, Aerrow treated her like a human being, like a person, like…like…

_A friend._

Piper closed her eyes, and listened to the silence for a while. Maybe…she and Aerrow were friends after all.

* * *

**Me: Here's a happy chapter for you guys! Gosh, it's not easy to come out with a good plot for each chapter, but I hope I'm doing well until now. Of course you could always send me a message and tell me if I could've done anything better. But for now, see y'all in the next chapter!**

**Plz remember 2 review! :D **


	6. Avoiding the pain

**Emerald: Oi! I got permission to start this sixth chapter of our fanfic! Yay, it's MY time to shine! The author would like to thank every person for their reviews and comments! They really help her to sleep well at night. And another thing-**

**(*Me comes back from the Kitchen*) Hey, who the hell said you could start without me?**

**Emerald: I regret nothing! We don't own The Storm Hawks, but we hope that Santa will grant us our wish. And on with the chapter!**

**(*Me returns to the Kitchen*): Hmpf! I know when I'm not longer needed XI**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Avoiding the pain.**

The next couple of days had been great to Piper. She had found herself finally being able to read her books in peace and silence. But that hadn't been the reason why. The bluenette had been much happier than she'd recall she had ever been. She would do her duties with a real smile, and a her happy whistle filling the house. She didn't even have to fake her smiles in front of her aunt or when she greeted her smaller cousins. This was so unlike Piper, so some people asked her about why she was so happy. They were used to see her gloomy and neutral. The girl would just shrug and walk away still humming.

She had spent more time with Midnight, Radarr and Aerrow, that was why. In the afternoons, she would sneak off with a lie to her aunt, and meet with Aerrow. They'd be near the lake, completely undisturbed by anyone and having a great time. He'd taught her how to fish, how to make a straw hat, and the red haired boy had to admire the bluenette's ability to be a quick learner. Heck, she even made the straw hat better than he did! But seeing how happy that made her, made him happy too. Piper had even become great friends with Radarr.

It was weird how much she in the past, wanted to stay away from the red haired boy, yet it ended up with the fact that the two of them were now friends. And it was even more weird how much Piper actually enjoyed his company, and how easily he could make her smile. But it didn't matter to her. She liked being with him, and that was all that mattered. Right until that day…

"You're leaving? Already?".

They were sitting under the big oak tree, cooling themselves off from this warm day, using the tree's shadow. The girl had a frown on her face. The boy himself didn't look too happy either.

"As I've said, I only came here to gather people", he said, his cheeks turning unnoticeably pink. "I wasn't even supposed to be here these last couple of days".

The bluenette slightly nodded. Hearing him say this, made her believe, that he stayed in the village for her sake… Blushing, she shifted her sitting position so that he didn't have a great view over her burning cheeks. She mentally snorted. Of course she would have to imagine him to do so. Like anyone would do such a thing to her…

"When…will you leave exactly?", she asked timidly.

"Tomorrow, at noon".

Once again, she slightly nodded, her orange eyes gazing sadly towards the ground. Said eyes grew in surprise, when a hand ruffled her blue hair.

"Already gonna miss me, eh?", Aerrow asked with a playful smile. She replied by sticking out her tongue in a childish manner.

* * *

"Hee hee, Midnight, knock it out, will you?", a certain girl said, as her pet licked her face, after they'd walked together in the bright weather. It was hours after she'd find out that Aerrow would be leaving. She brushed its dark mane with a small brush, being lost in her own thoughts. She hadn't felt like this in…eight years. Her face expressions felt more naturel and she didn't have this heavy feeling in her chest any longer. It was like she could finally be her real self. But now the only person she knew, who could make her feel this way would be…gone. _He _would be gone. The girl bit her trembling lower lip.

"Nothing last long", she whispered to herself.

Saying goodbye to her mare, she exited the stable. The sun was halfway down the horizon, and the bluenette watched the sunset coloring the sky orange and red. A sad smile came upon her lips.

"Piper!"

Said girl froze as she recognized the voice. Eric. The boy she had been threatened to leave alone. She saw him approach her quickly, as if he'd been longing to see her. A pain shot through her chest as she turned away and went in the opposite direction. What should she do now? He'd seen her and now she could only ignore him, and hopefully he would understand that she didn't want to talk.

He slowed down when he neared her, but glanced at her confused, when she didn't stop walking. Maybe she hadn't seen him? Walking beside her, he laid a hand on her tensed shoulder.

"Hey, Piper girl, didn't ya see me?".

She jerked away from him in surprise. Yes, she knew he was following her, but the sudden touch had surprised her. The blue haired girl didn't answer and kept her gaze forward as she continued walking. The brown haired boy's confusion wasn't decreased, when he saw her walk away as if he didn't existed. But he kept walking as well.

"Are you okay? Has anything happened?", he tried once again.

"Nope, never been better", she replied. He didn't believe her.

"Hey, I ain't buying this, what's the matter?", he said more seriously. He saw the girl tense even more, but she didn't look at him. That alone made him feel sad. Eric took a firm grip on her wrist and forced her mandarin orange eyes to gaze into his azure ones.

"Eric, I said I was fine, really I am-".

"Then why have you been avoiding me? Why…", he asked, his voice thick with emotions and his blue eyes showing the hurt he felt inside. "Why won't you look at me?".

Crystal clear water drops ran down delicate brown skin, as the mandarin orange eyes were now producing tears. The boy was startled and he could only widen his eyes in surprise. The girl looked away, ashamed to be treating her best friend like this. The boy who had a crush on her, for who knows how long? But she did this prevent anyone she knew, from getting hurt.

"_And remember to leave Eric alone or we'll come back"._

The gang's laughter echoed inside her mind and she closed her eyes. They took her previous necklace at first, what wouldn't they do if they saw him and Piper together right now? After all, nobody would be hurt if Piper just did what they said. Not physical, but she knew that Eric would feel mentally pain. In his heart.

"I'm so sorry, Eric", she managed to whisper, before she escaped his grip, and ran. Ran like never before. He had been her only friend when her parents had died, before and after. And this was what he got in return? She had known this all along; people shouldn't be close to her, because she would eventually just hurt them. Her vision was blurred by the tears which she allowed to stream in a never ending river.

She reluctantly stopped running as she bumped into a person. She gazed into forest green eyes that looked down upon her with worry and surprise.

"Piper? What's the matter?".

Not being able to speak because of the incoming sobs, she tiredly laid down her head on Aerrow's chest, wrapping her arms around his back. His wide eyes slowly reduced into their originally size, and he allowed her to cry out while soothing her back, like he'd done last time she'd cried on him. Eventually, her sobs stopped and her tight grip had softened. She had wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. The boy awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you, uh, want to talk about whatever made you cry?".

She lifted her gaze on him, looking deeply into his green eyes. She hadn't known Aerrow for long, but she saw honesty in his eyes and knew that instant, that she could trust him. So she told him. She told him about Eric, that he was part of a gang who didn't want her to be near him. She did, though, let out the part of when the gang leader had thrown her necklace into the lake. The last thing Piper would need now was a fight between Aerrow and the gang leader. Said boy listened with patience and understanding until she was finished.

"That's really unfortunate, Pi. Anything I can do to make you feel better?".

"Uh, no, but thanks", she said blushing slightly, by the new nickname. The boy scratched his chin, obviously in his own thoughts.

"A gang, huh? I think I've seen some of those guys, before", he said. "Can you describe them?".

"Uh, they're wearing black leather jackets, and, I don't know, they don't look like peaceful people. They crash and harass everything they see", Piper said, shrugging. Aerrow snapped his fingers in realization.

"Now I know who they are!", he said, but looked down upon the girl with a sorrowful expression. "Oh, but I'm sorry about this, Pi".

Piper gazed at him confused. "Sorry? Why, what are you talking about, Aerrow?".

"Well, your friend", he said and looked into a nodding girls orange eyes.

"is a Cyclonian".

* * *

**Emerald: ?**

***Me spits milk out dramatically*: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt? Oh, God! I will NEVER do this again, I almost got a heart attack!**

**Emerald: Do I have to remind you that YOU are the author here, which means that YOU knew about this before any of us?**

**Me: Hey, hey, every time I read this part through, I always end up screaming WHAT? HAHA, didn't see this coming, did ya? Well, read the next chapter of my story to find out! Plz leave a review to let me know that you LIKED this or DISLIKED this. That was all, and sorry for this short chapter :3**


	7. A place I used to call home

**Emerald: How could you end the previous chapter like that? You're such a big meanie! (throws cookies at Me)**

**Me: Nooooooooooo! My dear cookies…well, here's a long chapter for you guys as an apology for taking so long on updating. If you would excuse me, I'll be in the **_**kitchen**_**, begging Piper for more **_**cookies**_** since **_**Emerald**_** here ruined them!**

**Emerald:(*sticks out tongue*) **

**Disclaimer: Nah, y'all knows how it goes anyway…**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A place I used to call home.**

"_A…a…a Cyclonian?"._

_The boy sadly nodded._ _Piper felt like time had stood still; she could only stare at the red haired boy in front of her with wide eyes and a slightly open jaw. A deep frown began to form on her face. No. This couldn't be true. It just couldn't!_

"_You're joking, aren't you? Just please…", she asked with glassy eyes. "…say that you're joking"._

_Aerrow softly cupped her cheek and wiped away a single tear. "I'm so sorry, Piper. I wish it were"._

_She jerked her head away from him, and shook her head._

"_No! I…I", she clenched her fists, and closed her eyes shut. "I refuse to believe in this!"._

* * *

"Piper…Piper!".

Orange eyes slowly opened in utter tiredness and easily found the source of the voice. A small 4 year old girl with brown eyes and slightly brown skin, wearing a pink dress stared back on her. The teen yawned and stretched out, earning a few cracks from her exhausted body. She smiled as she caressed her younger 'sisters' black hair.

"Yes, Jade, what is it?", the bluenette asked. The small girl jerked away from Piper's hand, backing a few steps away from her, as she saw her 'big sister' was now awake.

"Mama and Papa have called your name many times. Why didn't you come?".

Piper looked away, rubbing her eyes.

"I was lost in thoughts. Tell them that I'll be there right away".

The girl nodded, and walked away in silence. Piper sighed as she ran a hand through her blue hair. She must've slept on the desk while reading. But indeed, she had been lost in her thoughts. Her last thoughts and her dream had all been about her last conversation with Aerrow. The girl suddenly tensed. Why? Why did he say such things about Eric? She had known him in eight years, and he had been so kind towards her. But then again…why should Aerrow lie? Eric _was_ in a gang, so it could always be a possibility that he indeed was a…

Flashback:

"_And your name is?"._

"_Piper, ma'am"._

_A woman with dark, long hair and icy blue eyes looked down, on the nearly eight year old girl. Said girl was smiling nervously and looking down on her feet. It was the day after the big fire that had burned down the poor girl's home. Piper had gotten helped from some of the inhabitants of the village, but they'd suggested that she should live with some of her nearest relatives. So here she was; standing inside the very living room of her Aunt Emma and had told her about the whole incident._

"_Very well", the woman finally said. "You can live here with the rest of the children, but you'll cook and clean in exchange"._

_The girl with the blue hair smiled brightly and hugged her aunt tightly. "Oh, thank you so much auntie, I promise that I will!"._

"_And", the woman continued. "You will address me as 'mama'. The same goes for your uncle, so you will call him 'papa'"._

_The joyful gleam in the orange eyes faded away, and the tight hug loosened a little. Piper was young, yes, but she didn't want to call these people her parent's even though they were related to her. Her real mom and dad had just died and it would be wrong to do this, like they hadn't meant anything. _

"_Is something wrong with that?", her aunt had asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_I…I can't do that, auntie…", the girl looked up to the woman. "I loved my real mommy and daddy…"._

_In the first couple of weeks, the young girl had quickly learned the daily routine of living with her aunt and uncle. She washed clothes, made breakfast and dinner, washed the dirty dishes, and picked up the children from their school. Sometimes, the aunt would even hit Piper several times with a cane, if she didn't do things properly or if she didn't call her mama. But never did she utter a sound or scream in pain, when she did get hit. Not once. After a couple of months, Piper decided to surrender and address the woman as she had demanded, and then at night, she would be all alone in her room and apologize. To her dead parents. _

_The years passed and when the day of the bluenette's birthday arrived each year, nobody celebrated it. Sure, her aunt and uncle didn't give her any duties that day, but since she didn't had any friends, she could only sit inside her tiny room, and stare upon the bright shining stars._

_One day, at Piper's 11__th__ birthday, she was sitting near a river, with her arms wrapped around her legs, and watching the water. Then suddenly, a couple of boys from the village came and claimed that this was their territory. When the blue haired girl had refused to leave, one of them attacked her. She wasn't weak, so with a couple of punchs and kicks, she easily defeated him. But then all of them jumped on her, and threw her into the cold river. Just as she thought she was going to drown, she found herself being pulled up again. This time, by a boy with sand-brown hair and azure eyes on her own age. _

"_L-let go of me..!", she jerked away from him. Then she noticed that she hadn't seen him among the crowd of boys. And apparently the two of them were alone._

"_Are you okay?", he asked her. Her entire body shivered from the cold dive, but nevertheless she nodded as a reply. Piper briefly heard the boy curse and look away._

"_Being so many against one in a fight. And against a girl, on top of that. Pathetic", he muttered. She looked at him through half lidded eyes._

"_S-so, you weren't one of them?", she asked confused. He shook his head._

"_I just passed by coming from the town, and heard cries from here. So I looked here and found out that they'd been attacking you"._

"_B-but, where did they go? W-what happened?", she asked again._

"_They ran away when I came. I don't know why", he shrugged. He then took off the black leather jacket he'd been wearing, and put it around the girl's slim shoulders. _

"_That should make you stop shivering", he smiled. Piper stared in surprise, as the boy got up._

"_Where do you live? I can take you home"._

"_O-oh, you don't need to! I can go all by my-", she exclaimed, just as a sneeze came out. Yep, she'd caught a cold. The boy offered a hand, which she took._

"_C'mon, I won't bite. Plus, who knows if those guys could appear again?". The bluenette's surprised eyes suddenly caught a gleam of happiness. Pulling the jacket tighter around herself, she began to smile which was something she hadn't done for a long time._

"_Thanks. My name is Piper", she said. _

"_Pretty name. I'm Eric, by the way", he said. As they walked in silence, the eleven year old girl thought it was weird, but she could've sworn that she saw the boy's cheek being pink._

* * *

The next day, she wanted to know the truth. She didn't want to think about it so hard, that she eventually would begin to question Eric and her friendship. So she used the opportunity to go and buy groceries, to seek the answers to her questions. To search after Eric. It was quite difficult at first, she had been in the town, searching near the lake and around the village. But he was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe he's at the…", the bluenette's muttered to herself, as she eventually went to the last place she'd expected him to be. At the very river their friendship had begun for four years ago. He was sitting at the grass, watching the water like she once had. She approached him slowly.

"Hi girl", he said, still not facing her. Piper didn't say anything.

"I don't know what I've done to hurt you so bad", he continued. "And I don't know how to make it up to you. But I'm sorry, Piper. I'm so sorry…".

The blue haired girl sat next to him, her arms wrapped around her legs.

"You don't have to apologize, Eric. You haven't done anything wrong".

"Then, why have you been avoiding me?", he asked her confused.

"Eric-".

"So, you just didn't understand my message, huh?".

The two teens turned around to face the source to the voice. Right behind them, stood a couple of guys with their fists ready to punch someone. The leader had his hands in his pockets, and was smoking a cigarette.

"Guess that I didn't make myself clear last time".

"Heath, what are you talking about?", the brown haired boy next to Piper asked.

"That girl is seriously starting to piss me off. You're not what you used to be, Eric. And she's the one to blame. Get her, boys".

Soon, the males surrounded the girl as their target, but Eric confronted the guys and shielded Piper.

"Don't you dare touch her".

"Are you turning against us now, Eric?", the leader called Heath asked loud. Piper swallowed hard. This wasn't what she wanted in the first place.

"Eric, is it true that you're a Cyclonian?".

The question came out of nowhere, and after it had left the bluenette's lips, it was like time had stood still. She had bit her lower lip, waiting to hear the answer from the boy himself, who was shocked as well as surprised.

"Who…who told you that?".

"It doesn't matter", she said. "Just tell me, are you?".

"Of course he is. We all are".

Orange eyes widened in utter surprise as Heath had spoken. His face was calm and confident as if it was completely normal.

"What?".

"Well, we aren't technical Cyclonians. Yet", he said smiling. "We have lots of people spread across the entire terra. And when the time is right, we'll conquer Terra Neverlandis and its population".

It took some time for Piper to register what he was saying and letting the information sink in.

"But why are you doing this?", Piper asked.

"When the job is done, Master Cyclonis have to see that we're worth the title and we'll become real Cyclonians".

"And you're telling me this because?", the girl asked hesitantly.

"Because soon", he blew some smoke out. "You'll be joining your dead parents. Speaking of, ya still think that the fire that killed them eight years ago was an accident?".

The girl gritted her teeth "Don't you dare speak of them!".

"I do as I want, Shorty. But you know what? It wasn't an accident".

The boiling anger inside Piper had vanished within seconds. With a dry throat and a cold feeling spreading across her stomach, she could only widen her eyes by hearing this.

"The Cyclonians killed them".

The girl didn't know that she was shivering and crying, until her cheeks were soaked with liquid.

"Why…?".

"They were admired and smart people who knew about all the crystals ever found in all of Atmos. The Master herself had offered them to be her Crystal Mages at Terra Cyclonia, but they refused. Cyclonis was angry and decided that if she couldn't have their knowledge about crystals, no one could. She sent talons to this terra and ordered them to-".

"No!".

The girl fell to the ground, her hands blocking her ears and her eyes shut. The terrible memories from the past came back, and her shivering had increased. Eric had sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her and tried to calm her down.

"…you knew about this…".

"Huh?", the boy asked in confusion. She glanced at him with teary eyes and a weak smile.

"You knew this all along, didn't you? Why…", she sobbed. "Why didn't you tell me?".

Azure blue eyes gazed into mandarin orange orbs. "Piper, believe me, you-".

The girl jerked away from the boy and scrambled to stand up. All along, she looked on the boy as if he was a beast.

"Cyclonians have done such terrible things towards innocent people, yet you still want to be one. You knew that they'd killed my parents, yet you haven't told me throughout all these years", she kept walking backwards. "I thought we were friends, Eric…".

"We are, Piper! Please don't leave, we can talk about this, just…", he said softly. "Don't leave. I love you, Piper".

"I love you too, Eric", she said. "Or I thought I did until now".

"Piper!".

Said girl ran away with the highest speed her feet allowed her. She found it strange that the males let her go that easily, but it didn't matter. Aerrow had been right the whole time; Eric wanted to be a Cyclonian and he hadn't told her more secrets than she dared to think of. Of all the people, he who had been like a brother to her, had now showed up to be the complete opposite. How could she trust him now after this? She finally reached her house and didn't waste a second as she ran up to her room, and gathered all of her belongings into the travel bag she had kept since she was seven. It was hard though with all the tears blurring her vision, but she managed to do it and left back the books that belonged to the library. The bluenette had her hand on the doorknob, when her aunt, uncle and many cousins decided to greet her.

"Where are the groceries you were out to buy?", her aunt asked stiffly. The girl now realized that she had left behind the bags with groceries, at the river with Eric and his gang.

"I didn't buy them", she lied, and took out the last couple of money she had left from her own savings. She put them on a small drawer next to the window. "Here's the money".

"And where have you been all day?", the woman's icy blue eyes stooped upon seeing the travel bag.

"Where do you think you're going?".

"I don't know. Just far away from here".

"You are not!", the aunt cried, making Piper jump in shock. She'd never heard her aunt raise her voice so high. "You are staying here until I say so! You ungrateful child, haven't we given you a bed to sleep in, food to eat and clothes to dress in? We have let you stay here for eight years, and this is how you thank us? I bet you've been with the neighborhood's boys all this time, you little-".

The woman was now cut off by her husband.

"No. Let her go. She's useless trash who we never wanted in the first place. She won't live long without us, and that's good. I've been regretting to have let you stay here ever since I saw you", he said acidly.

Piper wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her shirt. "You're all wrong. Even though you hit me, even though you insulted me, even though you isolated me and pretended like I didn't even existed", she said. "I'm still grateful".

With that being said, she opened the door and exited the building that she would never enter again. She headed towards the stable, where her mare, Midnight was happily eating. She patted her pet, and then swung herself on top of the horse along with her bag. They both exited the stable, Piper guiding her horse by the harness and they both followed the path which lead to out of the village. The blue haired girl saw a figure in the distance, and her heart happily jumped by the sight.

"Aerrow!".

Said boy reacted and turned around, waving.

"Hey, Pi! What's up?".

She smiled by hearing her nickname.

"Nothing much, just wanted to know if you didn't mind me on your team".

* * *

**Me: DADADA-DA! Wow, that was dramatic! Now, Piper's a part of the team? **

**Emerald: Your forgetfulness amazes me sometimes.**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed! I suppose that the next chapter will be a oneshot, ya know AerrowXPiper fluff, without the kissing of course, that can't happen yet. But anyway, hope you liked it.**

**Finn: When will I come?**

**Me: When the timing is right, dude.**

**Plz leave a review. **


	8. A little peek of the unknown

**Me: The story is starting to take form, isn't it? Hehe, well, here's a short chapter, guys! I hope that this little **_**scene**_** didn't make Piper a little out of character. I mean, not that I'm that kind of a pervert, but it would hilarious if **_**this **_**was in The Storm Hawks! **

**Piper: Uh, can I see what you've involved me into, first?**

**(*Me take papers and hide them behind myself*): I don't think so.**

**Piper: I'm a bit worried about this…**

**Emerald: Aw, don't be! She's usually like this, and besides, what's the worst thing she can do, huh?**

**(****LONG**** SILENCE…)**

**Finn: Yeah, I agree with Piper, this is probably not gonna be pretty.**

**Me: Well, I only listen to the reviewers, not the characters! Now Aerrow, do you wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Aerrow: Sure. Theanimekitty89 doesn't own The Storm Hawks or its characters. Now, can I have a look on what you've also involved **_**me **_**into?**

**Me: Nuh-uh! You'll have to see it for yourselves, dudes. But what I'd really like to own, is Piper's sand cake recipe! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A little peek of the unknown.**

"It had to end like this eventually".

The weather had cooled down a bit, with the help of some clouds to cover the sun. Two teens were sitting on a black trotting, horse; a boy in the front and a girl behind him with her hands around his waist, both of them wearing a straw hat. Piper had just told Aerrow about what had happened at home. Or rather at her previous home. She didn't know what to call it now.

"But I want to protect this terra too", she said, her gaze turning downwards. "So I want to join forces with you. I mean, if it's okay with you".

The bluenette felt the red haired boy chuckle. "Of course you can! The more people, the better changes".

She nodded, feeling better already.

"So, where are we going now?".

"To our secret fort. My best friend and I built it and I think you're going to like it".

Piper adjusted the straw hat on her head. "Tell me more about your friend. What's he like?".

"Well, he's a good friend, reliable, a great sharpshooter and he never misses his target. About his personality, he is kinda childish, likes to play on his rock guitar, which by the way doesn't sound like music at all", the boy said, causing the girl to giggle. "And…he gets scared quite easily".

"Aw, I guess he's not that bad", Piper said, smiling.

"Wait till you meet him, and you'll know what I'm talking about".

After a couple of minutes, Piper found herself yawning and snuggled against Aerrow's back as she slowly drifted to Dream Land with a peaceful smile on her relaxed features.

After a couple of hours:

The bluenette fluttered her eyes open, and ran a hand through her blue hair as she got up. She found herself sitting on the grass under the shades of a big tree, with her mare resting as well. Her orange eyes scanned the area quick and a frown formed on her face. Where were Aerrow and Radarr? Did anything happen while she was sleeping? Feeling a little uneasy, the girl went from her comfortable spot next to Midnight, to investigate. She walked through a path of trees on both her sides as she walked. She heard some chirpy sounds coming from birds and a couple of mammals in the forest she had set out for. Soon, she saw light at the end of the path and her pace had quickened a little. Now, she was only steps from finding out where the boy and his pet had gone to…

The next thing she saw was unexpected. Really, really unexpected.

At the end of said path, was a small lake, and the orange eyes belonging to Piper could see two figures playing in the water. As she instantly hid behind some bushes, she easily recognized the two beings as the two persons she'd been looking for. A hand flew up to cover the bluenette's mouth, while her face grew hot as well as red. Aerrow was shirtless in the water and from where she was standing; she had no problem at seeing his muscular chest. It felt as though she had been goggling him for hours, when she finally snapped back, shook her head and rushed back to her horse as slowly as she could without being heard. Midnight was awake, and while she sank down under the tree, it ate grass. As usual.

Piper could hear how quick she was breathing and how fast her heart was pounding. Well, it wasn't exactly every day she accidently found a guy bathing in a lake with no clothes on…

The girl had to force down a nosebleed as she heard footsteps approach her. Aerrow had appeared, with a towel covering his red hair, though his bangs were damp and water drops were dripping down from them. A wet Radarr was walking beside him as well.

"Slept good?", he asked. The girl swallowed hard and forced on a smile.

"Yep! Never been better, just as usual-".

"Good. 'Cause I was worried that something could've happened to you, while I was bathing".

That did it. The sudden blood pressure that colored the bluenette's face red, caused her to get an extreme nosebleed.

* * *

"Uh, Pi, are you sure that you don't need a doctor?".

"I'm fine, Aerrow. Don't worry".

"Then what was with the whole nosebleed-thing?", he asked suspicious. Piper looked away as she held a couple of tissues onto her nose.

"Uh, when I woke up, I accidently knocked my head on the tree's trunk", she lied. Luckily, he believed it as he shrugged. The silence was shattered by the sound of growling stomachs. Apparently, everyone was hungry. Except Midnight, of course.

"Well, if we hurry up, we can hit the nearest town and get something to eat, before it gets dark. How does that sound like?", the red haired boy asked, already sitting on top of the mare and offering a hand to the girl. She smiled warmly as she took it.

"Like a plan".

* * *

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PRICELESS! I'm sorry, but I've read so many stories with nosebleed accidents, so I decided to make my own!**

**Piper: I-it's not funny!**

**Finn: (*laughs too*) But you've got to admit that she has a point there!**

**Aerrow: (*Blushes in embarrassment*)**

**Emerald: Don't be shy, Arry, you'll soon get used to it.**

**Aerrow: I'm probably dead of embarrassment by then and…did you just call me 'Arry'?**

**Me: Well, if Piper has a nickname you'll have one too! But I'm glad that I managed to make a thousand words and four pages in such a small chappy! I guarantee you that the next chapter will be here soon too and that it'll be longer too. Hope you had a good laugh, or else it's **_**my**_** humor that's sick…. **


	9. THANK YOU!

**Me: So, did ya like chapter eight, hmm? HUH? HMMM?**

**Emerald: Don't make such a big deal out of it, AK.**

**Piper: Yeah, some of us are **_**trying**_** to forget here!**

**Me: Oh, **_**please**_**, you're probably wishing you'd bought a camera instead of a horse, Pi.**

**Piper: AK!**

**Me: Anyway, this isn't a real chapter, but a thank-you sort of chapter to show my gratefulness! A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL THE SUBSCRIBERS, FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWERS!:**

_**Assozat**_

_**Aussie Sheila.**_

_**Godzilla90fan**_

_**IdolTalk**_

_**IheartTweetyBird**_

_**M3ccoSURF**_

_**MoonXShadow**_

_**Randomcrazychick3**_

_**Starskulls**_

_**Sylanc**_

_**Shadowgirl2000**_

_**Delphigirl689**_

_**Lioness and Axel 4 ever**_

_**FanFicFan909**_

_**Piper-st**_

_**Black. Heart. In. Her. Hands. (Actually there aren't any space bewteen the words, but i had to, otherwise the stupid laptop of mine wouldn't save it!)**_

_**The SPAZtastic Lawlrus.**_

_**And the Guest comments…**_

…**GIVE THEM A BIG APPLAUSE, EVERYONE! Y'all make my day bright and shiny with your comments even if there aren't many. I'm a person who appreciates what she's got. Oh, and if you wouldn't mind, I'm planning to make chapters for fun after the ending I have intended to make (major secret!) so I would very much like if you'd send some ideas and I would make them into a chapter in Aerrow and Piper's adventurous world! You like my chapters, even when my writing skills aren't that good. I love y'all for that.**

**Aerrow: Emerald, what's the matter? Are you-**

**Emerald: (sobs) I promised myself I wouldn't cry!**

**Me: Aerrow, did you make Emerald cry?**

**Aerrow: No!**

**Emerald: I'M NOT CRYING!**

**Me: 0.0 well, this is just great. I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while, but my laptop was confiscated…Nevertheless, they're still lots of chapters left and I won't give up or quit until EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER IS PUBLISHED! **

**Finn: Yeah! And don't forget to review, dudes! I won't show up in the next chapter if ya don't!**

**:3 **


	10. The daily routine

**Me: YOU GUYS LIKED CHAPTER EIGHT!**

**Piper: *face palms* why don't you just lay it down..?**

**Me: Then Piper isn't the only one!**

**Piper: *blushes* H-hey, wait-**

**Me: Hey, Aerrow, did you hear that Piper liked-**

**(*Emerald smacks Me with a big mallet*)**

**Emerald: Don't spoil the secret, girl!**

**Aerrow & Finn: What secret?**

**Piper: No secret! Forget what she said, she's on drugs!**

**Me:…I'm not…on drugs… **

**Emerald: Huh. Seems like I didn't hit her hard enough.**

**Me:…I don't own…The Storm Hawks…and I never…have…oh, and by the way, the descriptions of Aerrow's fort is from what I've seen in the forty-sixth episode; Origins. I admit that I added in some details to make it sound 'cool' or something and I don't exactly know where they all slept back then, but I'll imagine some stuff and I hope you'll like it. But I don't own that episode either…(AND I apologize deeply for this VERY small chapter, had a bit of writer's block, so this was as much as I could give)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The daily routine.**

"So…what do you think, huh?".

"Its…bigger than I had imagined…".

The fort was indeed large, the walls was made out of wood and some big metal plates. From inside there could be seen an observation post made out of wood too and the roof covering it was made out of leaves and grass. Big wooden columns were placed at different spots around a huge oak tree, with some rope wrapped around them to hold up the real metal roof. There were stairs leading to the post to watch out for enemies, a big metal gate and a couple of rooms inside, making the 'building' look rather homey. Sure, there weren't a lot of furniture but that didn't matter so much. In Pipers opinion this was-

"Amazing…", she breathed, speechless. "It's simply amazing…".

"I know", Aerrow said. "I mean, thanks".

She giggled, and while he wondered where his friend was, she pulled out an icy blue crystal from her pocket. She'd bought it in a store in one of the small towns Aerrow and her had visited on the way here. Unfortunately, it was a raw crystal and when she asked the owner of the store why, he said that it was only a handful of people who were capable of refining them, so that was all he got. So the bluenette had ever since fiddled and tinkered with the crystal, trying to find out exactly what it could, but her knowledge from the books she'd been reading couldn't help her either, since there the authors of the various book hadn't written anything useful about refining of crystals down. The owner was right; only a handful of people out of the entire population of _Atmos _knew this art. But that didn't stop Piper from trying.

" Where _is _ he?", Aerrow muttered, scratching his hair. "Probably in town, flirting with the girls as usual".

"Flirting with girls?", she asked in confusion. He nodded just as there was a knocking sound on the front gate.

"That must be him".

Aerrow pulled a thick stick down which turned a wheel around, so that the gate slowly opened. The guy walking in was at their age with golden spiky blonde hair slicked back and ocean-blue eyes. He rubbed his cheek which was slightly red, muttering something on his way in. The blonde was surprise by the sight of Aerrow.

"Dude!", he exclaimed, grinning. "You're back! Geez, what took ya so long? Do you know how _lonely_ I was when you were gone? Ya could at least show some concern for your wingman by leaving Radarr at home!".

The red head rolled his eyes, and a smirk was visible on his features.

"Got rejected again?".

"Pfft! As if", the male obviously lied. "You know how the chicks are all over me".

"Your slap-mark clearly shows that", a light and feminine voice chirped. The blonde showed once again surprise by seeing the fifteen-year old bluenette, her hands hidden behind her back.

"Oh, this is Piper, by the way".

The blonde flashed a flirty smile and wrapped an arm around the bluenette's shoulder. The girl raised a brow at this.

"Hey, girl, haven't I seen you before?".

Piper rolled her eyes,

"Let me give you a hint; in your dreams, maybe?", she replied, taking his hand off her shoulder. The blonde guy took back his arm with a frown.

"Dude, your girlfriend isn't very nice".

Aerrow's cheeks grew a soft pink. "That's 'cause she's not my girlfriend, Finn".

Piper sighed. _"I see your point now, Aerrow"._

"Piper, this is my sharpshooter and wingman, Finn-".

Said guy took out his hands, pointing both fingers as pistols.

"Chica-cha, at your service", he said.

The two others stared at him with a raised brow.

"Uh, yeah, but to get back on the point", the red haired said. "Piper here wants to join us, Finn".

"Well, I don't have any protests", Finn wiggled his eyebrows at Piper. She just stood there, with narrowed eyes, fighting the great urge to give herself a face palm.

Suddenly the pots and pans above them started to rustle and Finn went to the observation post. Piper started to feel a little uneasy about this.

"Aerrow, what's going on?".

When she turned around, she saw Aerrow in much different clothes. He had on a red and blue uniform with reinforced metal plates on his chest, knees, shines and forearms. She snapped back to reality, when he winked at her, and she cursed herself for gawking at him like that.

"What's happening?".

"Just some Cyclonian-losers who needs their daily beating. Nothing big".

The bluenette could only raise her eyebrow by hearing this. But the red haired ignore that and took her hand. "C'mon, let me show you", he smiled kindly. Piper nodded, trying to fight the blush that dusted her cheeks. He leaded her to the observation post, where Finn was standing.

"Let me guess; Grimsley again?".

Finn smirked. "The guy just won't learn it".

"Good thing we're here to teach 'em a lesson".

Piper cleared her throat. "I don't get it, who exactly are you talking about?".

Finn handed her over a pair of binoculars. "See for yourself".

The blue haired girl looked through them, and saw a couple of guys on flying bicycles powered by they drove some propeller attached to the bikes.

"Those are the Cyclonians?", Piper asked, slightly confused. "They don't look dangerous".

"That's because they aren't. We beat them up all the time", Aerrow said with a playful smile. The girl saw Finn, now carrying some sort of bazooka on his shoulder.

"Now watch and learn", the sharpshooter said while he aimed at his targets. Mud ball flew through the air and collided with two of the five flying bikes, causing them to fall down from the sky with their passengers squealing like girls. The other three managed to land properly, and dodge the incoming balls of dirt.

"If this isn't the first time you've defeated them", Piper said. "They must have some sort of plan, I mean, surely they can't make the same mistakes, right?".

"Oh, you'll be surprised to see just _how_ stupid these guys are".

The three other guys hid around behind the bushes and trees that surrounded the fort. Finn's mud balls couldn't reach them now, and he put the bazooka down. Piper glanced at the red haired boy and saw an overconfident smile on his face.

"You don't seem to be bored, even though you've done this many times before".

"Nah, I think I'll never grow tired", he grinned. Aerrow pulled some rope and a couple of buckets hanging peacefully on the tree above the Cyclonians fell, causing a mass of paint to get stuck onto them. They were blinded and slipped in the white liquid and fell several times, making Finn and Aerrow laugh in the process. Piper must admit that she found it amusing too, since a hand on her mouth had to keep her from giggling.

"Was that it?", Finn said, a hint of disappointment audible in his voice. "Aww, they didn't activate all the booby-traps!".

"Hmm…", Piper said, a hand laid thoughtfully under her chin.

"Anything wrong, Pi?".

"Hmm? Nah, I'm just wondering about something…".

"Aww", Finn said. "You've already given each other nicknames? You two are really-".

Even though Piper had her mind elsewhere, she could still hear the threats coming from Aerrow and Finn's laughter. What did bother her, was that she'd clearly seen _five_ guys fly towards the fort on the flying bikes, Finn had hit down _two_, and _two_ had fallen for the bucket-with-paint booby-trap and since the intelligent blue-haired clearly hadn't got problems by adding two and two, that meant that…

"Ah!".

A razor-sharp pocket-knife was held under the brown-skinned girls throat, along with that heavy arms wrapped around her upper-body and held her tight.

"Shit!".

"Piper!".

"No one moves!", a thick voice said. "If you do so, ya little friend here might lose an ear".

Neither of the guys moved as commanded. "Grimsley, let her go, she's done nothing wrong", Aerrow said steadily. Grimsley laughed.

"Like a _care_! You guys may have beaten us a couple of times, but now the tables are turned! With your pathetic little fort away, we'll finally conquer Terra Neverlandis and become _real_ Cyclonians!".

"And wink you goodbye, when we throw you Sky Losers off this Terra and into the Wasteland!".

Piper was silent the whole time the boy named Grimsley continued to laugh like a maniac. She wished that she'd realized it sooner that there was a Cyclonian missing, and now she had to pay the prize. Aerrow, Radarr and Finn were practically frozen by now…

Wait, frozen?

"_I may be wrong, but it's worth the try_", she thought and slowly searched for the object in her pocket. Unfortunately, the boy noticed.

"Hey, I said _no one moves_, and that includes you too..!".

"Cool down, will you?".

The hand holding the crystal was now touching the arm of her captor, and a light blue flash engulfed the boy. In seconds she felt the chill hit her, and she could finally escape, seeing as Grimsley was now completely frozen, a shocked and silly-looking expression on his face.

"Piper!", the boys said as they rushed to her side. "You okay?".

She smiled. "Yeah", she nodded towards Grimsley. "but it appears that _he's _not looking so well".

The red haired leader was now smiling as well. "Finn, I think we've found our Crystal Mage".

The bluenette widened her eyes by hearing this. "W-what?".

"Yeah, I don't see why not", the blonde shrugged. "You did take Grimsley down. Pretty cool considering it was done by a girl".

"Flattering", she said flatly.

"But otherwise that, I was there too when you bought that crystal, y'know", Aerrow said. "There aren't many people out there who can do what you just did, Pi. It'd be an honor to have you in our team".

Piper awkwardly played with locks of her midnight-blue hair. "T-thanks".

"Radarr, fetch me a paper-bag, lovey-dovey stuff make me sick", Finn commented, causing the little animal to laugh. Piper laughed along; when she saw Aerrow chasing him around, swearing that he'd strangle him.

"_Yeah_", she thought. "_I could definitely get used to living like this_".

* * *

**Me: JUST BARELY MADE TWO-THOUSAND WORDS!**

**Finn: Aerrow's got a GIRLFRIEND! ****Aerrow's got a GIRLFRIEND!**

**(Aerrow + Piper): SHUT UP, FINN!**

**Emerald: Wonder what'll happen in the next chapter? Then read it when it's out, I promise that I'll whack Ak-chan a couple if not.**

**Me: Hey, hey, hey, no need to get violent!**

**Hey, you. You see that little button down here, called 'the review button'?**

**I WANT YOU TO PRESS IT!**


	11. Meeting the Songbird

**Me: And Finn is an official part of my little story!**

**Finn: Haha, oh, this is gonna be awesome!**

**Piper: Dear Lord, why us?**

**Emerald: Told ya she'd update faster!**

**Me: Personally, I've been waiting the entire fic for this very chapter (*cough*)**

**Aerrow: Why?**

**Me: You'll have to see for yourself.**

**Junko: Hi everybody!**

**Me: JUNKO! Since when did you come?**

**Stork: Oh, it wasn't like I wanted to come here anyways.**

**Me: Ouch, Stork, that hurt.**

**Stork: No offense, but your kitchen is home for several of disease-spreading insects.**

**Me: No, no ,no, THAT one hurt.**

**Emerald: Well, her cooking isn't the best y'know…**

**Finn: Yeah, even Radarr would actually know how to use a spoon.**

**Junko: I like your cooking!**

**Me: Meanies! Y'all are just a big bunch of bullying MEANIES! Piper!**

**Piper: Hmmm?**

**Me: Make me some cookies.**

**Piper: Haven't you got a story to write? You already get a ton of cookies from MoonXShadow. (by the way; thanks for the cookies ****)**

**Me: YOU'RE A MEANY TOO! I WANT MORE COOKIES!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Meeting the Song-bird.**

Piper was quickly starting to know the routine of living with two boys. Plus an animal, but Radarr was still being counted as a friend. She had gotten more crystals and knew how to refine them and use them. She wrote them down in her kinda dairy, but what she preferred to call it her 'squadron log'. Partly because then Finn wouldn't want to, you know, steal it and read it. A couple of weeks had passed since her first encounter with the blonde guy, and she admired his great ability to aim his targets perfect with everything he threw with.

Since she was now considered a 'Crystal Mage', she knew that she somehow had to get the same gears and uniforms like her two male friends, so she'd gone to a little shopping-trip at the town. And what she had gotten herself was a long pair of dark blue leather gloves to help her work with the crystals and a matching brown belt. She saw another headband which was an orange one, and she thought she could use it since it matched her own orange orbs perfectly.

It wasn't easy to be the only girl, and since she was surrounded with two guys, she wished she had someone _female _to talk to, or at least have around…

Anyway, besides the knowledge about crystals, she had gotten to learn just how simple-minded the Cyclonian Youth Brigade were. (That was what they called themselves)

She had now seen all the booby-traps in action and had had a couple of ideas herself of how to improve them, which their leader admired and made it much more fun to deal with the Cyclonian Dorks. (Finn's naming)

After they'd 'won' against them this time, the bluenette had spaced out by the sight of the black leather jackets they all wore, but hadn't noticed before, and she instantly remembered Eric, how he'd been her only friend and how she'd lost him to the cruel persons whom had murdered her parents…

"Pi? Are you okay?".

The girl hadn't seen her leader come up from behind and laid a chocolate-brown hand on her mouth, to prevent herself from sobbing. (oh, how I HATE to make her cry)

"Yeah, I-I just need some time to be alone".

Before Aerrow could even say 'okay' or even give an understanding nod, she had already left the fort and was walking towards the town to get her mind elsewhere. Maybe stop by a café and get some refreshment? She saw a couple of people walking in to some fancy-looking bar and decided randomly spend some time over there.

From the inside, the bar looked cool with old stone-walls, a small corner where a bartender was making drinks, tables and couches, and in the middle were a stage. _Are there going to be a performance?_, thought Piper curious. She ordered some ice tea and was silently sipping it when a small man appeared from behind some curtains. The lights were on him and everyone's attentions were on him as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen", he said. "It is my greatest pleasure to present you our evening's performance; a young woman with a talent as dazzling as her beauty. I give you; Emerald!".

The audience cheered and whistled while the small man stalked to behind the curtains again. In exchange, another person appeared. Her waist-long pitch-black hair flowed from behind her body, her big emerald-green eyes in a perfect shade, and her skin wearing a delicate tan. She wore a black dress which started at her neck and exposed her back, ending at her ankles and swayed elegantly from side to side. In her hands was a guitar which she clutched tightly to as she walked onto the stage.

_She must be very nervous, I don't blame for that_, Piper thought. With all these people, it was a fact that almost anyone would be scared to their bones. The girl named Emerald sat on the chair which was placed there in first place and her fingers were placed on different placed on the instrument. Her eyes scanned the crowd of people and eventually the music began to play and a hidden voice began to sing.

Piper was breath-taken by hearing this. It had appeared that this was the girl's first time on stage, but her voice sounded so…_professional_. The bar was filled with the music, but it sounded surprisingly…sad and depressing. The girl herself sounded like she was on the verge of crying. It made the bluenette feel so guilty and if she wasn't among many people, she could have sworn that she also would be shedding tears. The audience was silent and as soon as the girl had backed away from the microphone and bowed, they cheered loudly and clapped. Emerald's head was lowered when she walked back to the curtain and soon enough people began to chat happily about the performance.

The blue-haired girl felt as though she was frozen, that awe-struck was she. But soon enough a sudden urge filled her and she cursed herself for have drunken that much ice tea. _I gotta go pee! _She walked around the crowd, her orange eyes scanning for a girl-restroom or something similar…

She wandered to behind the stage's-curtains and walked through many important-looking adults. She already knew she shouldn't be there! But the need to find a restroom was bigger than to listen to her common sense. Soon enough she saw a sign saying 'TOILET' and she was so relieved that she began to run a little. But then she passed a door where she heard a sound of shouts and she froze. Her head leaned closer to the door and her ear pressed onto the wooden door…

"_I can't believe you!"._

Piper knew this voice; it belonged to the girl named Emerald.

"_Better believe it. We're moving"._

This voice belonged to an adult woman.

"_But we've only been here for a couple of months or so! The people here are nice, Pam, much nicer than those from last time we moved-"._

"_Silence! You will _not_ call me by my first name ever again! You are my step-daughter so act like it! We move whenever I say it, end of discussion. Your talents cannot be used here, these people here doesn't pay enough so we'll move to a place, where they give a much more acceptable price for your music"._

"_You only see me for a money-magnet and _not _your daughter, Pam! That was probably why you married Dad, huh? So you could get his money _and_ his daughter-"._

A slap was heard and silence filled the room. Piper was paralyzed.

"_So, if I did?", _said the step-mother. _"He was only the easy source to the money and so are you. Lucky thing your real mother died of disease just when I got divorced from my last marriage, no?"._

"_Why, I oughta-"._

"_You are nothing without me, Emerald. Be happy that your dad is still alive, though, the Cyclonians would always be willing to end his pointless life if he ever thinks of stopping his cooperation with them. And Master Cyclonis wouldn't want that, would she?"._

Silence followed once again and Piper quickly hid behind the restroom-door as she heard the clicking-sound of high heels approach the door. An elegant looking woman stepped out and walked around the corner, when the bluenette stepped out from here hiding place. She wasn't shocked how a parent could talk to its child like this; she had experienced that many times since she had been a little kid.

Her curiosity made her go over to the open room where she'd heard the fight, and saw the girl stare down on the floor in pure rage with tensed fingers balled dangerously into fists. A red hand-print was visible on her cheek. She gazed up and the two girls' eyes locked for a moment.

"Can I do anything for ya?", came it from the girl. Piper snapped back to reality and rubbed her arm awkwardly.

"Uuuhh…actually no…".

"Then what are you doing here backstage-".

"Would you like to join us?", came it from the bluenette. Her hands were immediately slapped onto her big mouth, and she blushed in embarrassment. The dark-haired girl raised a brow in confusion.

"Join who?".

"Nothing!", Piper exclaimed. "Just forget what I said!".

The girl in the black dress sighed and sat down on a couch. "It would be sweet to get outta this dump", she muttered, just loud enough for Piper to hear. She entered the room and sat down next to her.

"I-it's not like I've been eavesdropping or anything", Piper began. "but…I kinda heard your argument with your step-mother-".

"Ya heard us?", came from the girl, and the bluenette nodded. Emerald sighed once again and slumped down. "I don't blame you, that money-grubbing bitch and I always argue like this, at least once a day".

Emerald didn't know why she told a stranger all this; all she knew is that as soon as she started talking, she couldn't stop. All those emotions she'd kept inside ever since her mother died, longed to break through.

"I used to live at Terra Atmosia, my birthplace, with both my parents. Everything was okay and dandy until for a year ago…when my mom died of a sudden disease…it took completely my dad and me off guard and…he married another woman, Pamela, and then all _hell_ broke loose…", Emerald's shoulders tensed violently. "…my dad is a professor specialized in weapons and gadgets, and I have a huge suspicion that that_ lying_, _good for nothing_ woman told the Cyclonians…they took him away from me and used me as a threat against him…and he reluctantly decided to work for them by producing weapons to the Cyclonian Talons…and me, I've been stuck _here_, working my _butt_ off as a singer who's now_ moving_ for the _third_ time this half year…".

Piper now understood why the black-haired girl's voice had been filled with so much sadness earlier. Her background was also filled with Cyclonians…

"Listen", Piper said. "My parents were killed by Cyclonians when they didn't want to cooperate with the Cyclonians either…I know your pain…", a sad smile came upon her face. "But you know what? I found out that somewhere out there, there are people who fight to help people_ against_ Cyclonians", she stuck out her tongue. "We're not that many, but we're still working on that one. But what matters is that if we're together, we can make a _difference_. Cyclonians make so much pain and disaster in Atmos…and it's the Sky Knights duty to fight them-".

"You are a _Sky Knight_?", the other girl asked in astonishment. Piper widened her eyes in realization.

"No, no , no! I am not!", she said sheepishly. "Guess I got a little carried away. But my friends and I are trying to find people and you might be a perfect candidate".

"Ya think?", Emerald pondered. She smiled. "Sorry to say this, but that sounds totally impossible, not to mention crazy, and dangerous…".

Piper felt her smile fade away and her shoulder slumped down.

"…but that only makes it even better! Plus, I could use _any_ excuse just to get away from here".

The bluenette's smile came back, her orange eyes shining in excitement. "So, you-".

"-are gonna kick Cyclonian butt with you guys? Oh, definitely".

Piper squealed in delight which was quite rare for a calm girl like herself. "This is so great! I'm Piper, nice to meet you!".

"Emerald", the girl with the emerald-green eyes said. "But if ya saw me on stage, ya already know".

"Great, let's go-".

"Hold on, girl", Emerald caught Piper's arm. "It's easier said than done. If Pam knows that I'll be leaving, she'll send every person who works for her after me, and I don't think us two girls", she pointed at herself then at Piper. "will handle them".

The intelligent blue-haired girl smiled at this. "Not without my crystals, we won't. But firstly-".

"Yeah?".

Piper left without as much as saying where she was going, but after hearing a door being slammed shut, Emerald knew where.

"Man, the girl must've drunken _a lot_".

* * *

The bar was still with chat and laughter from adults and youngster, both drunk and sober. Music was played in the background to create a comfortable atmosphere. So nobody would expect two invisible girls to tip toe to the exit.

"Amazing how a single crystal could make us vanish into thin air like that", a girl voice said quietly.

"We didn't vanish; we are cloaked so that no one can see us. I used a so called; Cloaking Crystal especially for this task", another girl said.

"Still damn amazing".

The continued to walk until they reached the exit and then Piper took out the crystal, and like magic the cloaking disappeared, leaving two teenagers outside. The sun was starting to head downwards and darkened the sky as well.

"Well, that was easy", Piper said.

They hadn't walked much before a voice behind them called.

"_There she is!"._

"_Emerald! Come back here this instant!"._

"_Who gave you permission to leave us?!"._

"Well, Pam likes to do things the hard way", groaned Emerald and took Piper by the wrist.

"Run! You show the way!".

They ran and soon enough a couple of adults ran after them in the crowded town. Piper noticed that the girl running beside her was slowing down.

"Emerald, what's wrong?".

"It's this damn dress!".

She took out a wooden dagger from her pocket and used it to tear open the black dress, so that it showed her legs.

"C'mon, Piper, use those legs of yours!".

They were approaching the fort which had its gates opened, and the bluenette could already see Finn in the observation post.

"Close it!".

The adults were catching up with them, and meanwhile the metal gates were slowly being closed. Piper practically jumped inside as it closed. When she got up from the earth, she saw to her horror that Emerald wasn't in like herself.

"No!", she cried out. Seeing Aerrow, she rushed out the words. "Open the gates again!".

"Why? Weren't those guys after you?", he asked.

"Not all of them!", she ran to the post next to Finn to see if Emerald was there. In front of the fort, a crowd of adults surrounded the black-haired girl like a prey and Piper could already see the person standing in front of Emerald; the step-mother.

"Aerrow, we have got to help Emerald!".

"Who?".

"We don't have time for that!", she was desperate to save her new friend, and immediately saw a rope lying on the floor. She prayed inside herself that it could help the situation and not make it worse, when she pulled it with all her might.

Buckets full with heavy rocks fell from the trees (don't blame me for not being creative) and landed on the adults heads, making them flee for their lives as more buckets with icy cold water wetted them as well. The stepmother held a handful of dark fabric of her step-daughters dress and shrieked as she was wetted as well.

"You…bratty little misfortune of a daughter!", she cried stridently. "I should just have given you away when I married myself into your useless family! You and your father are both oafish dreamers with no success in life! _I hate both of you!_".

"Well, then, why don't you do us both a goddamn favor", the daughter smiled cockily. "and leave me the hell alone, hmm? Sounds fair enough?".

"No, it doesn't! You are moving along with the rest of us and you _will_ perform for my show, every single day of your meaningless and hopeless life-".

"Look out, girl!".

The black-haired girl jumped backwards just as another bucket-full of paint splashed on top of the woman's face. The paint dripped down and the bucket itself was now stuck on her head and she was luckily taken away by her workers who cursed Emerald for treating her mother like this. She stuck out her tongue and weren't afraid to give them a little piece of her mind.

"You okay, Emerald?", the concerned bluenette asked. Said girl smiled from down where she was.

"Nah, just a little wet, that's all".

"I'm sorry for hitting you with that bucket of water. Now your pretty dress is-".

"-just like I want it to be", she grinned. "Ruined. I hated it so much, but Pam forced me to wear it".

"Now, that I think about it", Piper pondered. "Where did you get that wooden dagger from earlier?".

"I made it myself", Emerald explained. "Dad used to tell me all about his work with weapons, and I was so interested that he taught me how to make different kinds of weapons out of wood and the technique behind it".

"Hey, Piper", Finn glanced at his female friend."Who's your friend there?".

"Guys, I'd like you all to meet Emerald", Piper smiled sweetly. "Another person who wants to join us".

* * *

**Me: Nine pages just for y'all reading this!**

**Emerald: Finally I come!**

**Finn: Hehe, I won't mind another girl to join us-**

**(Emerald hits Finn on the head)**

**Finn: Ow!**

**Emerald: Glad I only have to deal with one of your kind, Finn.**

**Me: Emerald, you're so violent.**

**Emerald: Ya think so?**

**Me: Well, what do you think about this chapter? The review button wasn't put there for fun, ya know.**

**Please give me a piece of what ****you**** think about this chapter! **


	12. The end or what?

**Hey guys again! Yep, Theanimekitty89 with news…not exactly **_**good**_** news…**

**Yeah, I've decided to stop…this fic doesn't interest me anymore and I think it's pointless to write something you don't feel like writing…so I quit. Sorry y'all, but I just can't continue anymore. Hopefully you liked this from beginning to ending…and I appreciate if you did. So it ends here, and I'll thank every one of you who reviewed, faved, followed or read until now…you're the best…**

**Goodbye everyone…**

**.**

**..**

**…**

**….**

**…..**

**…..**

**….**

**…..**

**…..**

**….**

**…..**

**…..**

**…**

**…..**

**….**

**…**

**…..**

**…**

**…..**

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Aaaaaaaaaaand I totally fooled ya, didn't I?**

**OF COURSE I WON'T STOP!**

**I love this fic, how could you think I would stop? **

**But really, I just want to say thank you by the way, and say that ending this wasn't for fun. I mean, I'll still write, yeah, but not after all that with Emerald joining them and all. 'Cause y'all know how Junko and Stork come into the story and if I write that part, it'll be like…copying. I do not like that.**

**BUT, I will do something else. I will make up some stories about the Storm Hawks and stuff, with Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis and fights and yada, yada. If you want me to make them stories, then I suggest ****you**** tell ****me**** by review or PM, I don't mind which. If not, I'll call this the ending, K?**

**So, now your vote makes a difference!**

**Speaking of which, I could also make a poll instead?**

**Nah, never mind. **


	13. How To Melt The Ice

**Me: I'm BACK! And now with tons of creative, (not-idea-stolen) chapters! (at least I hope so!) Well, anyway, here is how it goes. Emerald joined the 'sky knights' and helped them by making them weapons out of wood since it was the only material available and after that the four of them (plus Radarr) meets Junko after the guardian bird-guys tell Aerrow that he's the chosen and all that, as you know, and Junko don't want to become a Cyclonian (a.k.a. a bad guy) like the rest of the youth brigade. Therefore he helps them to find the **_**Condor**_** which leads us to the introduction of Stork. And that's pretty much how everything goes (in my unique version) Oh, and when The Storm Hawks are reunited, Piper don't know what to do with Midnight, her mare and Emerald suggests to let one of her friends who worked for her mother take care of the horse. **

**Here's some new info's about Emerald;**

**Uniform: Neck-lined black top with green hems, the top reaching to her ribs to show off her stomach, (not in a slutty way) black, fingerless gloves which starts under her elbows, black shorts, brown leather boots, and a belt to keep a little bag with. Sometimes she wears a bandana. And of course, the storm hawk logo on her back. *if you want, the pic of Emerald is on my profile***

**Weapon: Metal-gloves which is attached to her arms, with a little hole. Emerald has got a little bag with tiny crystals inside, to stuff it into the hole and the gloves will be fueled to do any attack the crystal contains. (used my own imagination for that one, may I add ^.^)**

**Crystals: She has a fire bolt crystal, frost crystal, leech crystal, paralyzer crystal and a nimbus crystal. In case you don't know what the last one does; it makes smoke. Y'know…to escape with. (quite useful in some situations)**

**Skimmer: a lime green Air skimmer II.**

**Position: Weapon specialist. Repairs the ship's weapons/gadgets along with Stork & Junko, and repairs the squadron's weapons. (Aerrow, Piper, Finn, Junko and her own) **

**Now here's a chapter I enjoyed to write every word of! Hopefully you'll get a little summery in the end if you don't get the point of this story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: ****How to melt the ice:**

It was a quiet and ordinary day in the ship named _Condor_. Everything went as it should, the flying ship cutting through an almost cloud-free sky almost reaching Terra Blizzaris and the passengers were attending different things. Stork of course, was taking care of _Condor_ wasn't going into any mountains or anything else which would cause their waited doom (which Stork was SURE would strike sooner or later). Junko was in the kitchen helping Piper preparing their (ahem) dinner for tonight. Aerrow, Radarr and Finn were training combat in the hangar (which was what they had claimed; Piper knew that they were playing) and Emerald was calmly walking through the hallway, whistling a happy melody. As soon as she had turned around the corner, she entered her room whose walls were colored a lime green, and rather untidily.

Her emerald orbs scanned the room and she checked under the bed, letting out an annoyed groan and throwing her stuff everywhere causing an even greater mess. She blew her long dark side-bangs away from her face and placed her fists on each side of her hips.

"Where are..?", she was cut off by the sight of an object lying in her open drawer. She stuck in her hand only to widen her eyes in horror, and anger of what terrible thing that had found her glance.

The once quiet atmosphere was shattered into pieces as a loud voice cut through:

"**WHO** DID THIS?!".

Clearly by hearing the outburst, everyone instantly turned their heads to the source of the voice. An angry girl nearly on the verge of steam coming out of her ears walked down the hall towards the hangar. The leader, his co-pilot and wingman saw her and frowned at what could possibly make her _this_ angry.

"Uuuhh", Aerrow began. "Anything wrong, Em?".

"Yes!", she exclaimed. "I want to know who did this…".

She took out a pair of broken head-phones out from behind. Pieces of the object fell down onto the floor.

"…to MY headset!".

The three teens were accompanied by another teen, a Merb and a Wallop.

"What's wrong, Emerald?", Junko asked with a mixture of curiosity and concern. The black-haired teen held out the broken object once again. They all three gave an understanding 'oh'.

"Who did it?", she asked again.

"Wasn't me".

"Nuh-uh".

"Dunno who did it".

"Me neither".

"Probably a pair of the metal-eating Vulca-bats. Told you we didn't get rid of all of them".

"If neither of you _did_ it", Emerald eyed them suspiciously. "Then who did?".

"Firstly, we'll have to see from _where_ you found the head-phones, if there are any clues that could lead us to _who_ broke them".

The crowd went to the crime scene; Emerald's room. It wasn't easy to find anything in the new disorder she'd made only 10 min. before. She rubbed her back awkwardly.

"He, he…I'll go see if there's anything".

The girl looked every corner through, under every belonging on the floor, through the drawers and under the madras. Nothing.

"There aren't any-".

Emerald stopped talking when she saw some strange thick liquid on the floor. She pocked it cautiously and sniffed it from the tip of her finger, instantly recognizing the smell and what it appeared to be.

"Hair gel".

She eyed her friends suspiciously as they let the information sink in.

"Hair gel?".

"There's only one person here who uses _that_".

"Yeah, where's he?".

They all turned to see the person they were talking about gone. But soon they heard a loud shriek followed by a 'What the-!' coming from a room on the other side of the hall. Walking there they saw an astonished Finn holding his guitar up, now in two big broken pieces.

"Who did this!".

"This is turning rather confusing", Piper sighed. He found a small object from inside the broken instrument, which made his face look even angrier.¨

"Emerald!", he exclaimed. "You did _this_?".

Inside his palm was an IPod (okay, okay, okay, I know that there aren't any IPods in Storm Hawks, so let's just _pretend_, k?) and said girl gasped in surprise.

"My IPod!", she said and snatched it back. "I've been looking for it for three days now! _You_ stole it!".

"Me? I found it in my guitar!", he retorted. "Which is now broken thanks to you!".

"I did not! And guess what I found in my room? Hair gel! You have been in _my_ room and broke _my_ headset, not to mention stealing _my_ IPod!".

"I haven't done any of those things!", Finn yelled. "Do you have _any_ idea of how long I've had this guitar for? I guess not since you carelessly destroyed it!".

"Stop lying!", Emerald yelled just as high. "And do you have any idea of _how_ much I've been saving to buy this headset, not to mention how _long_ I've wanted this IPod? If you don't, then I'd probably understand since they're lying in my hands; shattered to pieces because of you!".

"You broke the rock-machine! Admit it!".

"_You_ admit you stole my IPod and broke my headset!".

Suddenly the ship's alarm started to go crazy and glow red everywhere.

"Stork, what's happening?", Aerrow asked, ignoring his two friends' bickering. The pilot gazed through the _Condor_'s binoculars.

"Cyclonians", he said neutral. "Fighting against the 'Absolute Zero's'".

Everyone rushed to their Skimmers and prepared their weapons for battle.

"Junko, Piper and I'll get 'em from the sky, Finn and Emerald, you'll get 'em from the ground".

Said teens gazed briefly at each other with narrowed eyes, and then stubbornly looked away just as quick. The leader simply ignored that.

"Okay, team, split up!".

As soon as the hangar-gate opened downwards, the five teens drove out and replaced their skimmers' wheels with wings as they smoothly flew towards their Cyclonians to help their allies. Suzy Lu and her squadron were fighting as well as they could, but they had to admit that they were in minority. Though she was more than relieved to see Piper, Junko and Aerrow help out as well as Stork firing from the _Condor_.

Meanwhile, Finn and Emerald had lowered their skimmers downwards and were currently driving among the big piles of snow and frost, a dozen of Cyclonians after them. Finn took out his weapon, and aimed carefully on the enemies behind him.

"Could you..?".

"Don't worry; I'll _try_ not to get in the way", Emerald said dryly.

He continued to aim and the arrows with the crystals attached shot out, hitting two of the twelve Cyclonians. Eventually, they had to stop their skimmers as a cave approached them, stopping when they'd already entered it. The Cyclonians all felt confident as they had superiority in numbers.

"Afraid, Sky Knights?", one of them asked, his skimmer's engine roaring. Emerald took a small red crystal from her leather bag out, and stuffed it inside the little hole in her metal-gloves.

"Not really. But you all _should_ be".

The Cyclonians' confident smirks all faded away, being replaced by a cowardly outburst of 'what the-!'

"_Fire bolt!_".

Ball after ball of fire, arrow after arrow shot out from the specialist's metal-gloves and sharpshooter's bow and flew straight towards the enemies, whom were fleeing away on their skimmers. One of the attacks collided with the top of the cave and the snow along with stones on top began to fall down. The girl and boy squealed in surprise and jumped out of the way, landing on their bellies onto the cold ground, and stared in disbelief on what was in front of them.

"No way…".

"You're _kidding_…".

The stones, frost and snow had collapsed in front of the cave and now the two teens were trapped. A couple of seconds went were they let the information sink and then…

"Aw, no, no, no, this gotta be a joke!", Emerald cried out, clutching her head with shaking hands, a pure expression of shock on her face.

"There's no way in _hell_ this could be happening!", Finn growled in anger and clenched a fist.

…panic.

"We've got to get outta here fast!".

"Where are the weapons?".

"I don't know; I-I can't find my gloves! It's way too dark!".

"I can't find my bow either; we must've dropped them when the cave began to get blocked!".

Silence began to spread. An unbearable silence, that is.

"This is all your fault!", a girl voice echoed loudly.

"_My_ fault? It was clearly your _fire bolt_ which caused this mess in the first place!", a boy voice retorted.

"Oh, right, like any of your stupid arrows actually hit any Cyclonian! And you know what? For your info; they're not very _hard_ to hit!".

"Is that so, 'cause according to what I know; the guys didn't pick me as the team's _sharpshooter_ for fun! Whereas it could always be because of the bow, and state that a certain _weapon specialist_ isn't doin' her job good enough!".

"Pish, posh, like you're the one to talk! I've had to help Stork rebuilt your skimmer _thousands_ of times, which shows that you can't even _fly_ straight!".

"Y'know what? What if I just find the bear who lives in here, 'cause it'd probably be better company than you!".

"Suit yourself, I'll probably grow more nuts talking to ya than if I'd be by myself!".

"Fine, then!".

"Just fine!".

The two teens parted; Emerald staying where she was with huffed cheeks and arms folded stubbornly, and Finn walking further inside the cave with a scowling look and clenched fists, trying get as much space as he wanted. The silence began to settle upon them once again.

"_I don't need her at all"._

"_I don't need him at all"._

* * *

The Sky Knight; Suzy Lu was watching the Cyclonians retreat in absolute failure at conquering the frozen terra. Lots of air skimmers were flying away after receiving a good beaten and she smirked satisfied of their victory. She chewed the gum in her mouth quickly as the Storm Hawks members were watching with her.

"Splendid work y'all! We sure hadn't won like we had, if the Storm Hawks weren't her to our aid, eh?", she blew a pink bubble. Her team cheered and whistled in agreement.

"Just doing our job", Aerrow grinned.

"Hey", Junko said and looked around. "Anyone seen Finn?".

"Or Emerald?", Piper added.

Everyone glanced around and wondered; where were they?

"Weren't they supposed to fight the Cyclonians on land?", Aerrow said and scratched his red hair in confusion.

"My guess is that if the Cyclonians haven't gotten them yet, this _unbearable_ cold sure will…".

"Stork, that's not nice".

The pilot shrugged.

"No worries, everyone. They could be at the _Condor_ by now", the Storm Hawk leader assured.

"_Or arguing their butts off, if they haven't already_", Piper thought.

"But other than that, they're both strong. There won't be anything out there which can take them down, at least not without a fight".

* * *

"_I swear, it's gonna be Tropica with nothing else than sunshine and hot tanned chicks next week, when I get outta here_".

The irritated blonde swore under his breath while he blindly searched after his bow and arrows in the dark. He reached his arms out to feel where they were, but so long there were _nada_. He sighed out deeply and slumped down onto the ground in frustration.

"_Aw, man, I'll never get out like this…_", he ran a hand through his golden hair, and shuddered when a cold breeze blew by. It really was cold in there, but luckily his attempts to find his weapon had kept him warm. He gazed into the darkness that leaded to the cave's entrance.

"…_I wonder what _she's_ doing right now_…".

His thoughts brought up a deep curiosity inside him, but he stubbornly refused to move. Eventually, he grew tired and had to do something, so he decided that he at least could check up on how she was doing. His hands found the cold stone-wall and he used it to guide himself to her direction. When he knew he was approaching her, he heard the soft and distant sounds of something chattering and quiet groans in the distance.

"_Wait a sec…_", he thought as he approached her further and then busted himself by kicking a small rock. Emerald's attention was caught and she gazed to where she'd heard the sound.

"F-Finn..?", her voice was shaking, and her effort to keep it steady was audible. Said blonde felt so stupid, for not thinking this over sooner.

Emerald was _freezing_.

Her stubbornness and anger had let her be a victim of the cold, and she'd been thinking too much of her pride to say so.

"Hey…", he said. "…are you feeling cold?".

"N-no, stupid", she replied. "I'm just th-thinking about how cold there is on Tropica, c-compared to this place".

"Hey, I was trying to be nice".

"W-well, think the situation over n-next time you ask, dummy".

The silence came again. Just as Finn was about to go, she spoke up, sounding more vulnerable than Finn had ever heard.

"I-I'm so scared", she said quietly. "I-I can't feel my feet a-anymore, Finn. W-what if we can't g-get out of h-here?".

"Hold on", the blonde's voice said. "I'll come to you, just-".

A small 'thud' sound was audible.

"Ow!", both of them exclaimed.

"What was that?", Finn asked, rubbing his forehead.

"M-my head".

They both realized that they were near each other, and the sharpshooter reached his hand out and luckily touched Emerald's shoulder, and not _something else_. The arm wrapped itself around the shoulder and the chattering stopped.

"What a-are you doing?".

"I, uh, was sorta thinking that since there's, um very cold in here, that we could…y'know, uh…".

"Cuddle?", Emerald's voice said, with a hint of surprise in it. If there was just a tiny bit of light in there, the rouge color on Finn's face would be priceless to see.

"W-well, only to keep each other warm, of course, n-not because-".

The boy stopped talking immediately when he felt a head nuzzle the crook of his neck. He swallowed hard and soon felt the girl's shivering decrease slowly.

"I know, stupid", she said. "But I never said that was a bad idea".

With arms around one another, they soon couldn't feel anything else than each other's warmth and the sync of their heartbeat. Emerald had her eyes closed and a small smile tucked her lips. For the first time that day, the silence wasn't as awkward as before…

"_Finn! Emerald! Are you two in there?"._

"_If you can hear us, then yell!"._

"_That wouldn't be possible if the their bodies are already frozen into ice…"._

"_Stork!"._

"_Just saying"._

The teens both opened their eyes and released each other as fast as they got up and knocked on the only thing blocking them from freedom.

"Guys! We're in here!".

"So, you better not already have taken my stuff, Stork!".

"_Well, it was worth a shot…"_, a slightly disappointed Stork sighed.

* * *

"So, you guys were stuck in there the whole time?", a curious Junko asked. Both Finn and Emerald nodded. They were currently inside the _Condor_'s kitchen and were telling the story of how they got inside the cave (letting the cuddling-part out, of course); meanwhile the ship had just taken off from Terra Blizzaris.

"Well, I just hope you two learned your lesson", Piper folded her arms, glancing at the weapon specialist and the sharpshooter.

"Don't worry, Pi", Emerald said.

"Yeah, Em and I definitely learned something. Like it was neither one of us who broke each others stuff", they both shot Radarr a glare in which he awkwardly rubbed his neck. "Oh! And here", Finn said, taking out some ear-plugs. "You can borrow mine until you get yourself a new pair".

"And I'll fix your guitar in exchange. See?", Emerald pointed out.

"Well, that's great new, guys-", their leader was interrupted.

"Hey! What's the big idea?", Emerald exclaimed, and held the ear-plugs out. "These are like ancient!".

"Yeah, you can borrow my _old_ pair of ear-plugs until you get your own".

"Why can't I just borrow those new ones you always use nowadays?".

"Because, _those_ are as holy as my guitar; if I gave those to you, what wouldn't happen?".

"I already thought we had discussed that; _Radarr_ was the one causing this, remember?".

"I'm just cautious, Em. You can blame me for that, can ya?".

Emerald looked pissed off and her fists were clenched tight…that was before she breathed out deeply and put on a sweet smile

"Of course I won't blame you for that, Finn", she said. "That's why you can't blame me for…".

Emerald headed for the door and ran. The others looked at her questionably.

"…painting your _rock-machine_ pink with hearts and small poems!", she shouted with laughter.

The blonde sharpshooter's eyes grew in size and he rose from his chair around the table.

"She wouldn't".

"Oh, yes, she would".

Now, it was Finn's time to run. "Emerald, you come back here!".

"Sorry, I can't; I have an instrument to color!",

"Now you're being unfair!".

"Am not!".

"Are too!".

"Am not!".

"Are too!".

"I thought they said they'd made up", Junko asked with a frown.

"I guess there are people like them who'll never learn", Piper giggled.

"Agreed", the three last males added, plus a co-pilot which stood on the table looking rather confused.

* * *

**Me: Now you know. I put Emerald in this fic because I thought that our favorite Joker needed some fluff too. It's like the opposite of Aerrow and Piper; they're slow and cute, they're arguing and funny. Oh, and I thought she'd be fun, too.**

**So, this is the first random chapter…liked it?**

**I can give you a little preview of the next chapter:**

**A Princess, a Marriage and a Sky Knight leader****…please don't get mad with me.**

**Well…Review? It was kinda surprising that this chapter managed to reach above three thousand words and eleven pages…oh, and did you like Stork? I really tried to take my inner dark side out to write him, but since I'm from Denmark I don't know THAT much English, so please bear with it.**

**Hope you'll enjoy this and the rest of the stories!**


	14. How To Stop a Marriage I

**Me: I'm getting stuffed by cookies 'n reviews! Thank you guys! Here's another chapter, a little bit like a Fairy Tale. Hope you'll enjoy it, and remember to…just don't get mad at me throughout this, okay? And if you'd want to visualize this, then there are drawing-links on my profile, just remember to check, okay? Now let's get it on with!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: ****How to stop a marriage I:**

"Oh, Good morning to you, my beloved Aerrow!".

In a large room decorated with pink and purple, sat a girl about the age of sixteen on a king-sized bed. She rubbed her eyes and stared dreamily on one of the many pictures of a red haired Sky Knight. She leaned closer and kissed it, jumping back on her bed and hummed a melody as she took on her slippers. An old-looking maid came in and put her hands on her hips, clicking her tongue.

"Maybelle, don't you _ever_ get tired of that morning routine?".

The girl named Maybelle stuck out her tongue.

"Well, don't you ever get tired of going through each day, looking gloomy and old?".

"Don't use that tone on me, young lady. How will you ever take over your father's kingdom and rule Terra Amazonia, talking like that to your elders?".

"They'll just have to get used to it when I become Queen", Maybelle said, running a hand through her long hair. She got up, took the pink coat from the maid and sang as two other maids took over; bathing her, brushing her teeth and dressing her up as a little doll. When the princess was looking respectable enough, she joined her father downstairs the castle, eating breakfast. She kissed him on the cheek as she entered.

"Good morning, Father".

"Good morning, Maybelle".

When they ate, the Father laid down his silverware. "Maybelle dear, you know what day it is today, right?".

"Why, yes Father, I'm perfectly aware that today is Wednesday".

When the King was going to comment on that, she waved her gloved hand at him.

"I'm only joking, Father! Today is the day when I'll be the new Queen of Terra Amazonia".

"Correct. And I've been thinking about if it would appropriate to let you lead this terra all by yourself".

"Father! I am surprised that you have so little faith in me, being a good leader for the kingdom-".

"Of course I don't have, May. I just think that it would be best if you wed a man before you get the position as Queen".

Silence filled the dining room and the princess stared at her father in disbelief. Then her chair fell backwards with such speed that her father's old heart jumped in surprise.

"I can? This is so amazing! You're not kidding, right? Oh, Father, that's great news!".

"Oh", the king said with a raised brow. "Does that mean you already have a man to marry?".

"Yes, yes, _yes_!", she squealed and twirled around in her own happy dance. "I know _just_ the guy who'll be my soon-to-be husband!".

**At The **_**Condor**_**…**

"Come on, man, you're not even _trying_ to act like a Cyclonian!".

At the hangar were six Storm Hawks members collected to train combat. Half of them were going to be Cyclonians and the rest regular Sky Knights. Emerald, Piper and Radarr were wearing stupid-looking helmets with a Cyclonian mark on it, and the three boys; Aerrow, Finn and Junko were just normal. (Stork found the whole thing stupid, 'cause he (**quote:** '_would never use that in real life anyway_' **unquote**). Emerald was complaining about Piper not even trying to get in the role, but she just shrugged and looked away.

"Why do I get to be a part of this, and not Stork?", she whined.

"'Cause he's like a rock; he won't change his mind whatever we do".

"I can be like a rock too!".

"Pretty please, you're the one who's always saying we should be prepared for Cyclonian attack!".

"Em, this is not what I meant-".

"_Are you guys ready to get your butts kicked?_", Aerrow said loudly from the other side. Piper shook her head, but the weapon specialist ignored that.

"_In your dreams Sky Losers; we'll teach you who's boss around this sky!_".

"Attack!".

The three males jumped from behind some boxes with crystals and pointed their wood-swords ready to fight. Emerald dragged the reluctant bluenette around with her own battle cry with Radarr running on his four legs and jumping up to cover Finn's face, in which he didn't see coming.

"I'm out! I'm blind!".

Emerald did the same and jumped on top of Junko's big back and shielded his eyes, laughing all the way. He couldn't see where he was pointing his sword at any longer.

"Hey, that's no fair!".

"We're Cyclonians; we don't care _how_ we win the fight!".

While they all played (ahem, trained) Piper was sitting in her lonely corner and watching them from distance. A small smile tugged her lips and her head rested idly on her palm. The tip of something touched her shoulder and a shock went through her. It appeared to be the missing teen; Aerrow.

"Not going to fight, are ya?".

Piper shrugged.

"I guess not".

Aerrow gazed at her with a knowing smile.

"Well, if it's like that, then I'll have to make you".

He poked her sides, and she instantly fell on the floor and glanced at him in astonishment. _Oh, God, he _remembers, she thought.

"Now, Aerrow…".

He raised a brow at that.

"…you'll have to _catch_ me first!".

She ran for her life with him chasing her, a giggle bubbling her throat and when she was cornered, she would fight him with her sword and he would (on purpose) let her win so she could escape, but then he would get bored and instead grabbed her waist with his arms and lifted her light body up, so that she wouldn't escape.

"You'll never take me down, Sky Knight!", she said as she fought to get free, when she in reality didn't want him to let go. Soon, she felt his fingers working on her sides again, and laughter fought its way out of her mouth.

"N-not without a-a fight!", she managed to say and turned her entire weight backwards, so that Aerrow lost his balance and they both fell on their back. They were both panting and Piper took off her helmet and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Not bad, Cyclonian", he said playfully.

"I could say the same for you, Sky Knight", she smiled at him with already flushed cheeks.

Both of them realized that they weren't alone, and turned their heads to see three humans and an animal stare at them with crossed arms, smiling.

"Oh, don't mind us", Finn said with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, we were just going to get, uh…", Emerald added, then pondered with a good excuse.

"…a snack, I'm starving!", Junko ended, clutching his stomach. The co-pilot squeaked and soon they all exited the hangar, chatting.

"Uhh…", Aerrow said, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"…I-I should probably go too, um, unless everyone would be _willing_ to eat Junko's cooking", Piper said, suddenly having a great interest in watching the floor.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea…".

"Yeah…".

The Storm Hawk leader offered a hand down to the Crystal Mage as soon as he stood up himself, and she gladly took it, pulling herself up and gazing into his leaf-green eyes, then lowering her gaze with a small blush and exiting with him as well.

After lunch, some suggested that they should pass time by playing some ball-games outside on their skimmers. Luckily for Piper, this time they didn't force her to go, so in the end Aerrow, Junko, Finn and Emerald played by themselves in team with two in each. This continued for half an hour before Junko accidently threw the big leather-made ball in the direction of a nearby terra.

"Sorry, guys", he apologized sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Junko, I'll get it", Aerrow said and took off fast towards where he'd seen the ball flew into. The terra was wild and untamed, with lots of vegetation, high grass, many trees, the sounds of many different birds, and the climate being hot and humid. It was very difficult for the Sky Knight to find anything in this jungle, but eventually he caught sight off something brown between some bushes. With him already being on his knees due to him searching from below, he grabbed the brown thing and felt a shock go through his body as he heard a little shriek and a body falling next to his, and then realized that the brown thing was a _shoe_ belonging to a _human_.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, I-I didn't mean to-".

"Don't worry, it's okay", the person smiled sweetly. "You're forgiven".

The person lying next to him was a girl with long glossy waves of pink hair. She wore a white dress which started at her chest and ended at her thighs, showing off her long legs as well as tanned skin, caused by the climate. On her feet were white ballerina-shoes and around her neck, wrists and ankles were golden chain, though her ears were pierced with silver loop-earrings and she had a on a silver tiara. Her big blue eyes with long eyelashes gazed at him dreamily and she let out a small giggle as he offered a hand down to her so that she could stand up.

"My, you sure are a gentleman", she said. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Maybelle".

"Aerrow", he replied. "And once again, I'm sorry. I was searching for a ball which one of my friends accidently dropped somewhere here, but it's not going so well".

"Oh, then I'm afraid we share the same problem", Maybelle said, a slim hand on her cheek. "I was searching as well for my lost kitten, Snowball around here and it appears that she's nowhere to be found".

"I'm sure we'll found them somehow", he said, smiling politely her way, which made her heart speed up. "Right?".

"R-right", she said. Eventually as they continued to search, a glint caught Aerrow's eye.

"I think I found Snowball!".

Up in a tree a tiny kitten with a pink collar was staring down upon them, and meowing softly. Aerrow climbed up the tree and the animal jumped into his embrace as he tried to call it to him. They both came down and Snowball returned to its owner, who caressed its snow-like fur.

"Thank you very much", she said softly.

"Don't mention it, I was just-", he said as he saw an object near a bush.

"The ball! Finally!", he exclaimed and took it up. Just as he'd found it, voices could be heard nearby.

"_Aerrow, my man, where are you!"._

"_Maybe he caught that swamp-disease that Stork talks so much about"._

"_Oh, don't start to act all 'we're gonna die someday' like Stork. It's bad enough that he keeps making us listen to his book about 'death and diseases'!"._

The pink-haired girl tilted her head to the side. "Oh, that must be those friend of yours you mentioned earlier, no?".

"Yeah", he replied. "So, I guess I'll just head back and maybe I'll see you-".

"Wait", the girl exclaimed. The Sky Knight stopped. "Snowball has been missing for days now, and I've been sick of worrying. Surely, I must give you something to show my gratitude…", she smiled again with a wink. "…to my pet's rescuer".

"Aw, you don't have to-".

She leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "You know what? I can show you around in my castle!".

He looked at her in utter surprise. "_You_ have a castle?".

* * *

"_Don't they ever get tired? Four hours have passed by now!"._

Piper was in her room after writing in her squadron log and tinkered a little with some crystals. She had managed to make a lot out of four hours only, but she missed something. The_ noise_. Usually she couldn't even think with all that noise the four teens were making daily and now she was missing it? It was quite rare for them to be out playing for this long, and the Crystal Mage was feeling a little uneasy about this. What if anything had happened? What if they needed her help? Piper found it difficult to think with all these 'what ifs' in her mind and she ran a hand through her hair.

"_I'll just go check out what they're doing, nothing else". _

So she placed her notebook and pencil down, exited her room, started her Heliscooter in the hangar and left. She started scanning the sky area around the _Condor_ with her binoculars but couldn't see anyone or hear anything.

"_Maybe they're on Terra Amazonia. I mean, they could've gotten tired of playing on their skimmers and just gone on adventures down there"._

After some seconds of thinking, the bluenette decided to go down. _"Yeah, it would be likely them to do that"._

* * *

"Wow, this place is **gigantic**!".

Servants and maids were all staring at the black-haired weapon-specialist who had yelled that out loud, and said girl slapped a hand on her mouth.

"Sowwy".

"It's okay", Maybelle assured, with a small smile. "I understand that you haven't seen a building as huge as this-".

"Or a gorgeous princess like yourself", Finn said flirty, just as Emerald whacked him on the head.

"Ow! What you do that for!".

"Don't flirt with a royal, boy, that's just wrong".

"Hey, since you're princess and all, does that mean you wouldn't mind if we ate here?", Junko asked hopefully. **(Hey, it's not like I'm making him like he eats every hour, but after every fourth hour we all get hungry! At least I do) **

"Guys, now you're all just being rude", Aerrow said, with a sweat-drop. **(Cartoon-style)**

"No, no, they're not", Maybelle giggled. "You're actually pretty funny. I wouldn't mind at all if you're hungry, I can have my chef to make something up for you".

"Sweet!", they all three exclaimed and ran for the kitchen. Aerrow felt like he was surrounded by kids, when Maybelle's voice cut through.

"I suppose you're hungry as well?".

"Nah, I'm fine", he replied. Then he felt hands tug his wrist forward.

"C'mon, then I'll show you the rest!", she said impatiently, and he had no other choice than to follow.

* * *

_"Aw, man, I'll never find my way out of here!"._

Piper had just landed on the jungle terra and drove around in the forest with no sense of direction. She breathed out and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand because of the heat.

"It's no use. Maybe I should just get baaaaaaaack!".

She almost drove into a branch and realized now that she was out of the jungle. She drove around and saw many tanned people walking around in the town and after a while she saw a large castle in the distance.

"_Oh, there's no way there in _there_…"._

She then spotted with her binoculars three skimmers in front of big metal gates, and then sighed out in tiredness.

"Why_, did they have to be in there?"._

She drove in the direction of the castle, but already knew that they wouldn't let her in. Therefore she placed her Heliscooter in a nice, safe distance a couple of meters away, and walked cautiously towards the building, taking great care of not bumping into any guards or anything. When she had approached it, Piper then looked through several windows to see if her friends were actually in there. After ten minutes she didn't see anyone in particular, but soon she gazed into a window with an open window and then summoned all her courage to crawl through it and found herself in a big purple and pink room. The lights were off, so she couldn't see much, when she hid behind the drawer next to the window, as she heard incoming footsteps. The persons where talking outside at the hallway.

"_Wow, this place sure is amazing"._

"_That's Aerrow's voice! What is he doing here?"_, she thought.

"_I'm pleased that you enjoyed the tour, Aerrow. As princess, I must admit that you and your squadron are doing a fantastic job by saving Atmos every day. You're quite famous, you know"._

"_And that's Princess Maybelle!"_, Piper thought again.

"_That's our job"._

"_But, you know…I-I really admire your work and…actually, I admire you in general, Aerrow"._

Silence…

"_What?"._

"_Aerrow…I have fallen completely in love with you and soon I'll be Queen of terra Amazonia and…I was wondering if you'd marry me and become my King?"._

Piper, the Crystal Mage felt her heart stop the exact moment that question left the princess lips.

* * *

**Me: DAN, DAN, DAN, DAAAAAAA!**

**Emerald: You're so evil that you're doing this.**

**Me: What, the story?**

**Emerald: No, that you're making this into two chapters and not just one big.**

**Me: Well, excuse me for being lazy! Well, what do you think so far? Another chapter will end this 'story' and then we'll see if Aerrow will choose Piper or Maybelle.**

**Review guys, plz?**


	15. How To Stop a Marriage II

**Me: And the second part is here! I HAD to make it, since I just couldn't wait! Even I want to know what's going to happen! But unfortunately, I couldn't update within the weekend 'cause my laptop was confiscated once again (awkward) but luckily I managed to get it back by acting extra sweet :3 **

**Aerrow: Why did you put me in this situation, again?**

**Me: Aw, don't worry; next chapter is not going to be fluffy, but full of battle!**

**Finn: Yeah, finally some action! XD**

**Me: May the fifteenth chapter of 'take me with you' begin! Lay back and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: How to Stop a Marriage II.**

Piper partly wanted not to listen furthermore, but partly she wanted to know what Aerrow would say. If he'd accept her proposal, or reject it because he liked someone else…

She shook her head and then spotted a ball of white fur in front of her, which was still under the drawer. It appeared to be a kitten with a pink collar with bits of diamonds. She waved at it to get it away, but then made it meow softly which made her heart speed up. If Princess Maybelle was to find her, who knew how embarrassed she would feel? Or worse; if Aerrow was to find her! She would die before he would even have the chance to ask her why she was there.

"_Thank God, I always bring this one with me"_, she thought as she took out a rough-looking egg-shaped red crystal with pointy ends. She pointed it towards the cat and by using the levitation crystal's ability to move objects and people, made it move itself into its owner's legs, which made her squeal in delight.

"Snowball, I wonder where you always disappear into".

Seconds later, the princess felt as though she could sense someone outside her window, but seeing as there weren't anyone, she just shrugged it off, and continued to gaze at the guy in front of her with expectation.

Aerrow had never been good with girls. Not as a subject, no, he usually just acted like the polite guy he was, and tried to be nice with everyone. He had learned that from a young age, and had just grown into that fact. Of course he knew he was better with girls than Finn, who just flirted with any pretty one. Two things wondered the red head that frozen moment, he was paralyzed. One, how the heck had things got into the extreme awkwardness just now? And two…

Wasn't it usually _the guy_ who proposed to the girl?

Then things got back to the normal speed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!", he tried not to blush too much. "Isn't this going _way_ too fast?".

"Fast? What do you mean?".

"One; I just met you for like five hours ago!", he exclaimed. "Two; personally, I think I'm too young to get married, and three;", he hesitated, trying to make this not sound too harsh. "I don't like you that way".

This stung Maybelle's heart. "What..?".

He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry".

She looked at him in disbelief. "B-but I'm a princess!", she stamped angrily on the floor, like a child." I have wealth, royalty, popularity and everyone thinks I'm pretty!", she stared at him while biting her lower lip. "Don't you think I'm pretty?".

"Uhh, of course you're pretty but-".

"But what!", the royal teenager balled her fingers into fists. "If you don't like someone rich, and important and _drop dead gorgeous_ like myself, then it must mean that you love someone else already!", she accused and pointed her gloved index finger on the Sky Knight's chest. "Admit it!".

He blushed so bad, that he swore that an already tomato-red lobster dipped in red paint would be jealous.

"I-I do not!".

"Yes, you do!".

"Do not!".

"Do too!".

"Do not!".

"Then, why won't you marry me?".

"Look", he breathed in. "I'm flattered that you like me, but I don't like you that way. You _are_ pretty, but that's not enough to make me feel something towards you. You just have to accept that, and once again I'm sorry".

Aerrow intended to walk away, but the princess held back a growl which later was replaced by a smirk.

"Oh, yes, you should be, Aerrow. But you know what?", she almost cat-walked his way and put her hands on her hips. "I'll give you a second chance".

He looked at her with a question mark.

"I have loved you since ever since you became a Sky Knight. I love everything about you, and thought that with all the things I have which other girls in Atmos obviously don't have, I would have better chances with you. And here you are, rejecting my very offer of marriage", her smirk got wider. "But you here's the deal. I'll forget about that, and give you another chance of changing your mind, because if you don't…".

Aerrow narrowed his eyes. "Then what?".

"…you seem to really go along with your team, am I wrong? Good teamwork, good friendship, and you respect one another like a so called 'family', no? So, if something were to happen with one of them or rather _all_ of them-".

The red head glanced down on her with an expression that he normally wouldn't use on women.

"I hope you're not indicating that you'll somehow hurt my squadron, Maybelle".

She looked back on him, with her big blue eyes and put on a sweet smile.

"Little me? Oh, I couldn't dream of it! But I could surely hire someone to do it for me…".

"What are you saying?", Aerrow growled slightly. Maybelle smirked further.

"Easy, Tiger. Even though I think you look sexier that way, I would keep my cool if I were you. It could be _dangerous_ to set your entire squadron's health on the risk because of your temper".

The Storm Hawk Leader didn't say anything to this and Maybelle giggled as she put her arms around him.

"You wouldn't _dream_ of how many connections I have, my dear Aerrow. Actually, a little feeling told me that you'd say this, so I have prepared a little _explosive_ surprise for you on your ship", she leaned closer and whispered lowly into his ear. "If I in any way find out that you've run away from this building, I won't hesitate to press that button which could kill your beloved squadron, Aerrow. So, this time I would act a little sweeter if I were in your shoes, oh!", she exclaimed. "And you do the proposal!".

Aerrow's face showed a clear mixture of anger, astonishment and fear, and he was about to protest greatly at this, just as the princess placed a finger on his lips. "Ah, ah, ah!".

After some seconds of seriously thinking, he looked down in defeat. "Maybelle…".

She looked at him with a playful smile. "Yes?".

"…will you marry me..?".

"Of course I will, Aerrow!", she squealed and hugged him tightly, with him not even bothering to hug her back. She pulled him by the wrist and giggled sweetly.

"Come on! We'll have to tell my Father, and all the maids and servants, and oh! Your friends are to hear this too! I have to find my wedding dress and prepare everything, oh, Aerrow, how long I have dreamt of this to come true!".

But Aerrow only wished for this to be a nightmare that he could awake from.

* * *

"_Now, quick!"._

Piper only needed a couple of seconds to smoothly escape from her hide and then she was out again. A million thoughts were whirling inside her mind, and a certain princess was a part of it. _"Why did Princess Maybelle propose to Aerrow? Oh, God, she likes him! She really really likes him! Especially when she already wants to marry! But I wonder…"._

She glanced back to the window which she had silently closed in the process.

"…_I wonder what he replied…"._

She was interrupted when she heard voices nearby.

"_He wants to eat _what_? That's like cooking garbage!"._

"_Hey, Sky Knights need their energy. Wallops just have a special taste in food"._

"_Yeah, so you better show us that your skills are worth the royal kitchen, dude"._

"_And what about…_that_?"._

Squeaking sounds was heard.

"_Easy, Radarr, uhh, don't ask me _how_, but he says he wants banana cake, if ya wouldn't mind"._

"_Hey, ya got any cake icing that needs to be test tasted?"._

"_Dude, what's this brown thing? Chocolate or Marzipan?"._

"_Aw, that one looks funny! What does it do, what does it do!"._

"_I'm thirsty, make me a milkshake with chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, and banana and please don't hesitate to add lots of sugar". _

"_C'mon, I'm _starving _for crying out loud! What do ya get paid for, cooking food or being slower than a snail?"._

Piper recognized her friends voices and gently knocked the window in which made a chubby little chef with a small moustache looked down upon her with tiredness in his eyes. She smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, um, could you-".

"That's it!", the chubby man exclaimed and took off his hat angrily. "I can't work like this! I quit!".

He left the kitchen rather angrily and Finn snorted rather insulted.

"He wouldn't have lasted five minutes as chef if_ I_ was the king around here".

"You guys just don't get it", Piper sighed as she climbed through the window, and made sure not to accidently break anything.

"Oi, Piper! Here; try this", Emerald said and placed one hand under the Crystal Mage's chin, and with the other she held a spoon which she lead into the bluenette's mouth.

"Now, does that taste like chocolate or marzipan?".

Before she could even answer, a maid with blond hair made into two thick braids and freckles, politely knocked at the open door to catch everyone's attention.

"Um, the princess would like a word with all of you; she seems to have some great news".

"C'mon Pi, it's not every day you get to be with the royal guys", the weapon specialist motioned for her friend to come along.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec".

The other excited the kitchen to follow the maid, while Piper began to think. The maid said that Maybelle had great news, did that mean that she was in a happy mood because-

No! The girl shook her head. She knew Aerrow too good to know that he wouldn't. She just had to keep her mind from thinking that kind of stuff. Taking in a deep breath, she moved herself towards that direction she'd last seen her friends, and walked a little faster to catch up with them. Soon she had faced a room with door as big as the one at the Condor's hangar, and she noticed that the King was already speaking, and since it would be unbelievably rude to just barge into his conversation like that, she waited outside and listened from the little opening from between the doors. She felt like a ninja today.

"_I'm honored that the famous Storm Hawk squadron stands before me"._

"_Uh, I guess that _we _should be the honored ones, your majesty", _Aerrow said.

Piper held her breath by hearing his voice.

"_So, what is the news, anyway?"._

"_I think my daughter would like to declare that"._

"_Thank you, Father, I will. I'd like to say that I'll become Queen tomorrow evening, after my dear Father"._

"_Wow, well, we're all happy for you, Maybelle-"._

"_But that is not all. I'll not only become Queen, but I'm getting married as well"._

Clapping was heard. Piper just felt a cold and freezing beginning to build inside her stomach. _Oh, no…_

"_So, you want us to stay at the wedding or what?"._

"_Oh, I'd be very happy if you'd stay. After all, I will be the very wife of your leader"._

Gasps were now heard. Piper didn't know she was clinging to the doorknob, before a pain shot through her fists and her knuckles had turned white.

"What_?"_, Emerald said in disbelief.

"_No way…"._

"_Aerrow, you're not really gonna..?"._

"_My dear Aerrow, I do not think your squadron understood me well, couldn't you explain it to them-"._

"Oh_, we understand damn fine, _Maybelle_"_, Emerald said rather angry. _"Aerrow, please don't tell me she's right"._

"…"_._

"_I'll try again; you _can't _be serious! How come this sudden? You're suddenly just going to put away our duties and adventure to get _married_? Something's not right about this"._

"_Em, please understand that-"._

"_-that Aerrow needs to _move on_"_, Maybelle said. _"I greatly understand that you'll be missing him, but he'll now become the new King and get a happy and royal life where he'll get everything he wants! Can he get all that by protecting Atmos every day?_ _As his friends, surely you would not stand in way of his happiness"._

"_Of course we wouldn't, but I know that he'll sure as hell loose sanity by turning into a stuck-up King!-ah, no offense, King"._

"_But, dude, is that really why you wanna marry her?"_, Finn asked.

"_Because you don't like us anymore?_", Junko said. Radarr looked up to his long-time friend with glassy eyes.

"_Guys, please,-"._

"_You can't love her!"._

"_Huh?"._

Emerald pointed at the offended princess in anger and frustration.

"_You _can't_ love her! You just met her, you freakin' only saved her stupid cat from losing one of its nine goddamn lives, and suddenly she just jumps into your arms and wanna marry? That is just-"._

"_-love at first sight! And I think you're not talking properly enough to the soon-to-be Queen of Terra Amazonia! I would be very cautious if I were you; you might just lose your invitation to The Royal Wedding"._

Silence spread when neither of the girls said anything.

"_Fine_", Emerald said. _"Just expect me to be at the restroom, every time you guys decide to make out!". _

The dark-haired girl stamped her way through the big doors and then felt like getting punched in the stomach by seeing who was in front of her.

"Oh, God, _no_…".

Junko, Finn, Radarr, Maybelle and especially Aerrow turned their heads to the entrance. The red head stared in disbelief of seeing Piper with that face of pure shock. She choked down a sob and forced a weak smile.

"I-I, uhh…", she stared embarrassed down on her hands with red cheeks. "…I'm very sorry for disturbing you all and…happy for you guys…", she nodded towards the princess and the Sky Knight leader. "…I wish you great fortune and hope you'll have a great we…we..dding..".

She couldn't even force out the word, because by doing that, she only forced out the following tears of great disappointment. She slowly turned around and walked away, which only developed into her _running _away, which caused great hurt on her friends' faces, and especially on Aerrow.

* * *

"_God_, I could just punch that sweet-talking, snobby little daddy's-girl! Ugh, can you believe what she just did?".

Emerald and Finn were randomly walking around the castle on a warm evening, refusing to leave without getting a real explanation from their leader. Sure, they already had tried to talk to him, but he had just come up with a cheesy excuse, which showed the two teens that he obviously was lying.

"I just can't believe that he's getting married before _moi_. I always thought it was gonna be me…".

Emerald blew the bangs away from her face in anger.

"Don't you get it? Aerrow can't be in love with her-!".

"Why not? I mean she's cute and pretty and all-".

"That's not the goddamn point! Aerrow, he…he just can't!", she ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "…besides…you saw how upset Piper got…so you get what I mean?".

The blonde nodded.

"You do whatever you want; I'm gonna see how she's doing".

"Gotcha".

Not long after they split up, Emerald yelled something out.

"And don't harass any maids on yer way out!".

"C'mon, Em, you know me better than that".

"I won't hesitate to kick ya butt if so, y'know".

"Geez, alright already, you've been easy to ticker lately, are you on ya period or something?".

Right after that question got out; the high-pitched scream of the sharpshooter was heard throughout the hallway.

* * *

Piper was sitting on a branch on a tree nearby the castle, and sighing for herself. So, that was it, huh? Aerrow had accepted her proposal, and tomorrow, he and Princess Maybelle were to get married and lead Terra Amazonia. And he would abandon them all. She knew that it wasn't very Aerrow-like to do this, and she knew something had to be wrong, but her broken heart had blurred her common sense and judgment. It had been a hard blow to hear that…that he hadn't denied that he indeed was going to wed the future Queen.

But now she'd want to get answers from him straight, and not from his pink-haired fiancé. So, when it was dark enough, she listed to the castle like that badass ninja she felt like, and by hitting herself with the levitation crystal, she managed to move herself high enough to get a good view on the windows on top of the castle. She landed steadily onto the balcony of one room and lucky she was, when she heard Aerrow's familiar voice from inside the room.

"_Goodnight, Aerrow, tomorrow is going to be a perfect day"._

"_Yeah…g'night"._

When the bluenette heard the click sound of a door closing, she allowed herself to walk through the balcony-door and had just put her hand on the door-knob when another person opened the door from the other side.

"Piper?", Aerrow said surprised. Said girl hadn't expected to meet him like this and blushed unnoticeably.

"Hey…Aerrow".

"…what are you doing here..?".

"I, um, I…", she rubbed her neck nervously. "…Aerrow, why this sudden?".

"What so sudden?".

"This…getting married and all".

The red head looked down by hearing this. "Look, Piper, Maybelle…I really like her and-".

"…is she threatening you somehow..?".

"Huh?".

"Is she?", Piper asked, swallowing hard. "Do you love her this much, or is there something wrong, Aerrow", she smiled weakly. "We're best friends, Aerrow. You can tell me anything, y'know?".

With the dark sky being lighten up by the white moon, caused a sort of aura to appear around the girl and the wind played slightly with her hair. Aerrow was unfairly being tempted to tell the truth.

"I…".

Her big orange eyes glinted with expectation and her fists tensed as well as her shoulders.

"I love her, Pi", he breathed out with big effort. "And I really wanna do this".

Piper had always been fond of silence. You could do much with silence; think and actually do something without noise to distract you. But this…this silence was just unbearable beyond belief.

"…okay…", she said with a voice not sounding like hers. "…I-I understand…really, I do…".

"Piper, I-", he said, reaching an arm out to touch her shoulder. Then with a swift motion, she pulled out something from her pocket and then a cloud of smoke appeared, engulfing both of them.

"What the-!", Aerrow said and suddenly realized something, as the smoke cleared to reveal only himself.

She'd used a nimbus crystal to disappear with. Piper was gone.

* * *

**Me: I'm so sorry! There WILL be a last part I promise, plz, plz bear with this and then I'll make the rest due Wednesday or Tuesday, I swear!**

**Well…did you like it?**


	16. Break Time

**Hey, Everyone, Theanimekitty89 here :3**

**Yeah, I've got some major bad news…**

**Well, here's the deal, um, I'm in ninth-grade, and my teachers have discussed together, and come to the conclusion that I'm ready for High School. Y'know, here you need the teachers' permission.**

**Yaaaaay…and then again, not.**

**Sure, I nailed Geography and English like a badass ninja, with the help of FanFiction but I have to make up for Danish, Math and German. I have been told THOUSANDS of time that I have to speak up more often and raise my arm and that kind of stuff.**

**And here's the bad part…**

**I'll stop writing FanFiction for a while, and then go on to studying. And I KNOW that it sucks, but hey, maybe in year 2013 I'll continue from where I left. I just hope that you'll forgive me and not give up on this story, 'cause sooner or later I'll definitely make a sequel. I know that this is totally unfair since you'd want an ending to 'How To Stop a Marriage', but...I'm sorry.**

**Written with TONS of love; your Authoress Theanimekitty89 who'll now be going to High School. **


	17. How To Stop a Marriage III

**Well, don't hate me dudes and dudies, cuz here's an update! Yeah, I don't know about you guys and where you live, but in Denmark, we have a vacation in October called Autumn vacation or something like that, yeah, you guys are seriously lucky that I'm free from school for a week, so here's the ending! I mean the whole marriage ending! Not the real ending! Enjoy Storm Hawks lovers! And let me know if it was okay or just confusing**

* * *

**Chapter 17: How to Stop a Marriage III:**

Maybelle's point of view:

"_I'm honored that the famous Storm Hawk squadron stands before me"._

_I smiled sweetly and had my hands behind my back, while Father greeted The Storm Hawks squadron. I was practically bursting with excitement and had to keep myself from singing in happiness. My dream was finally going to be true! Aerrow was going to be my husband and my life would turn into a real Fairy Tale! Oh, I can't wait to tell everyone! The Sky Knight team was standing before us; an average blond guy, a girl with long pitch-black hair, a teenage wallop and my dear handsome Aerrow standing in front of them, smiling sheepishly._

"_Uh, I guess that we should be the honored ones, your majesty", Aerrow said._

"_So, what is the news, anyway?", the black-haired girl asked, putting her hands on her hips._

"_I think my daughter would like to declare that", Father said and nodding my way._

"_Thank you, Father, I will", I nodded back and stepped in front of him. "I'd like to say that I'll become Queen tomorrow evening, after my dear Father"._

"_Wow, well, we're all happy for you, Maybelle-", the wallop said, before I purposely cut him off his sentence._

"_But that is not all. I'll not only become Queen, but I'm getting married as well"._

_They all clapped and I smiled from the attention and winked at Aerrow. I mentally giggled from his confusion._

"_So, you want us to stay at the wedding or what?"._

"_Oh, I'd be very happy if you'd stay", I clasped my hands together in front of my chest. "After all I will be the very wife of your leader"._

"What?_", the black-haired girl said in disbelief. _

"_No way…"._

"_Aerrow, you're not really gonna..?"._

"_My dear Aerrow", I slightly shook my head. " I do not think your squadron understood me well, couldn't you explain it to them-"._

"_Oh, we understand damn fine, Maybelle", the girl snapped, and I winced slightly. I was starting to get annoyed by her careless tone against me. I'm a princess after all. "Aerrow, please don't tell me she's right"._

_Aerrow glanced downwards and I saw his hands starting to clench into tight fists. _He's mine_, I thought in satisfaction. _

"_I'll try again; you can't be serious!", the girl continued. "How come this sudden? You're suddenly just going to put away our duties and adventure to get married? Something's not right about this"._

"_Em, please understand that-", Aerrow tried to say, when I once again cut him off._

"_-that Aerrow needs to move on", I said with raised chin and stared at the girl who growled my way. "I greatly understand that you'll be missing him, but he'll now become the new King and get a happy and royal life where he'll get everything he wants! Can he get all that by protecting Atmos every day? As his friends, surely you would not stand in way of his happiness"._

"_Of course we wouldn't, but I know that he'll sure as hell loose sanity by turning into a stuck-up King!-ah, no offense, King"._

"_But, dude, is that really why you wanna marry her?", the blonde guy asked in confusion._

"_Because you don't like us anymore?", the wallop asked also, looking awfully sad. The little animal that belonged to Aerrow made some sad sounds as well._

"_Guys, please,-"._

"_You can't love her!"._

"_Huh?"._

_The black-haired girl pointed in my direction with an accusing index-finger. She looked really mad and I gasped in surprise a little._

"_You _can't_ love her! You just met her, you freakin' only saved her stupid cat from losing one of its nine goddamn lives, and suddenly she just jumps into your arms and wanna marry? That is just-"._

"_-love at first sight!", I said to my defense. "And I think you're not talking properly enough to the soon-to-be Queen of Terra Amazonia! I would be very cautious if I were you; you might just lose your invitation to The Royal Wedding"._

_We both glanced at each other for a long time, and I was really starting to dislike this girl. Who was she to know whether love was real or not? If she wouldn't turn down that attitude of hers, surely she would not be at my perfect wedding tomorrow. Then there would be one element less to ruin my important day. Finally, the girl snorted and blew the long bangs away from her face._

"_Fine", she said. "Just expect me to be at the restroom, every time you guys decide to make out!"._

_She angrily turned on her heel and left, with me smiling at my victory. She opened the door and due to it not being fully open, I couldn't see who she was talking to, when she gasped and looked astonished._

"_Oh, God, _no_…"._

_We all turned out heads, but I couldn't see anything of whom the black-haired girl was talking to. The others seemed to be perfectly aware of who it was, since they all shared the same face of shock, except from my father and the servants and maids. Though, I did hear a voice speak._

"_I-I, uhh…",the voice said hoarsely and I could detect it belonged to a female person."…I'm very sorry for disturbing you all and…happy for you guys…", the voice stopped and then spoke again."…I wish you great fortune and hope you'll have a great we…we…dding.."._

_The voice cracked at the end and footsteps were heard; running away from here. I glanced at Aerrow and saw how much regret and sorrow was visible on his face. I frowned and wondered who the person was. Though, those thoughts were replaced of wedding-plans, and I found myself wondering how the wedding cake was going to look like. Ah, how happy we shall be together, Aerrow! Once we're married._

* * *

Normal point of view:

The next day, the Sky Knights informed Stork about what had happened and tried to get Piper out of her room. She had been stuck in there ever since last night, and her team-mates were starting to get worried. At least when they couldn't get anything out of Aerrow and he wouldn't tell them if he was in any trouble, then they _should_ be there at the wedding; saying their goodbyes when he would be King of Terra Amazonia. Emerald tried to get their Crystal Mage out with anything but nothing helped.

1. By pure concern.

"Pi, please, it's not healthy for ya to be in there all day. You need to go out and get some exercise, y'know.

2. Logic.

"You're gonna starve yourself in there, Piper. Ya have to get out at some point. Either by starvation or obeying the call of nature, if ya know what I mean".

3. Tempting.

"_Piper_, ya know that bowl of cookies, ya baked before ya left yesterday? I'm gonna eat all of it if ya don't come out~".

"Hey, that's not fair! Why do you get to have them all-".

_Smack._

"Ow!".

"Finn, I swear to God; _can't you take a hint_?".

4. Threatening.

"Piper! If ya don't come out, I'll make sure Junko here smashes your door! 'Cause he's really mad now and totally in the mood-".

"Aw, Em, do I really have to?".

"*sigh*, no Junko, _ya don't have to, now when you ruined it!_".

5. Pleading.

"…_please_, pretty please, won't you come out, I'll do anything, just _please _open that damn door or I'll lose sanity…".

It was noon and the guys were getting bracing themselves for the wedding; that is what you call it when Stork takes on his safety equipment to brace himself for the feared swamp disease (which has no cure yet!) Junko just put on a fancy butterfly and a nice white shirt and Finn takes on something hot to impress the girls at the castle. If he was lucky, he would at least get someone's number.

"Aren't you coming, Em?", he asked before they left. She had her head on her palms and sat on the floor of the hangar. A heavy sigh was heard.

"Nah, I don't wanna see that snobby bitch anyways…", she mumbled darkly and blew the bangs away from her face. "…just tell Aerrow…that he's gonna miss all the fun at here when he's gone".

"Roger that. See ya".

The weapon specialist heard the roaring sounds of the skimmers' engines before silence consumed the hangar. Soft footsteps were then heard and the specialist removed her hands from her head to gaze into the eyes of the Crystal Mage.

"Hey, you actually came out!", Emerald exclaimed with a small grin. Piper shrugged.

"I eventually just gave up, when you became to annoying".

"Hmm, I need to write that one down…", the black-haired girl muttered and held her chin thoughtfully. The blue-haired girl then turned to walk away when her friend just caught her wrist.

"No, no, no, no, when I went through all this, I ain't just gonna let you walk away again-".

Piper sighed. "Look, Em, I don't want to talk about this".

The other girl stood up to her full height and her grip around the bluenette's wrist remained.

"Well, you don't wanna, but you hafta. I know that this is extremely hard for ya and all, I mean it is for all of us", she noticed Piper having slightly red-tinted eyes. "But locking yaself up won't do any good. 'Sides you'll only give Maybelle that satisfaction she definitely _doesn't _deserve".

"But what can I do, Em?", Piper's voice trembled. "I confronted him last night and he said he loved her and wanted to do this. To…marry her is what he wants…".

"I guess that either there's a new crystal out there that makes people fall in love", Emerald suggested, but dropped that possibility when she saw Piper shake her head. "or else something hard fell on the boy's head, 'cause he can't love her, Pi. That's what I keep telling y'all, but…", she hesitated and then ended her sentence by letting go of Piper. "…but people around here may have just faced that fact and think it's true, when it ain't. Or else they're just trying to move on".

Piper was silent, but Emerald grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look her in the eyes.

"Listen, ya wanna have Aerrow back, right?".

Piper gazed down but still she nodded nevertheless.

"Then I have an idea, ya definitely won't like…".

Piper looked up again with a skeptical look on her face.

"…but _hopefully_ will get us back our leader".

* * *

A couple of hours later, the wedding was in full bloom. Servants and maids were running everywhere trying to make everything perfect into the smallest detail, or prepare themselves for the incoming Queen's wrath of doom. A handful of maids were dressing said girl in beautiful gowns and dresses and styling her in any fashionable way there was. Finally satisfied with the result, the still Princess-Maybelle waved her people off and twirled around her big golden mirror. She was clad in a curve-hugging snow-white dress with many pink bows and ribbons, her pink hair showing more curls than ever. Getting some extra accessories, she was more than ready to be a married woman.

Her oldest maid came into the dressing room, a smirk tugging her wrinkled old face.

"My, if I have to be honest, I'd never imagine a man out there actually wanting to wed you, Maybelle. Or be your King at the same time, for that matter".

Maybelle gave a wry smile. "I _could_ get insulted by that, dearest Valerie, but unfortunately I would get wrinkles by frowning and I wouldn't end up looking half as ugly as you on my wedding day, would I?".

The Princess turned around to admire herself in the mirror, just as Valerie decided to stick her tongue out in a childish manner. Maybelle then turned again, throwing some of her hair backwards with her hand.

"I could _see_ that, you know".

"Oh, dear child, who said I wanted to hide it? But nevertheless I have a message from your father; the preparations are going rather well, so he decided to speed the timetable up a little which _means_", said the maid looking at her watch. "that you're late for your own wedding".

"Ah!", the Princess exclaimed. She lifted up her dress and ran past the maid. "You did that on purpose, you old witch!".

"Love you too, Maybelle", Valerie said sugary and watched as the teenage girl left. "Oh, dear, how I hate that girl".

Not far from the castle was a huge church where hundreds of inhabitants had been collected and was chatting loudly with each other. Not long after, the soft and knowing wedding melody was played in the background and everyone rose respectfully from their seats and turned their heads to see the Princess in her perfect-as-always glory, smiling and winking knowingly towards a rather nervous Sky Knight leader, who now and then would complain in his head about how suffocating his smoking was. Apparently, it was a strict order from Maybelle herself who'd picked his clothes and had demanded him to wear it all day. He just wished that every other princesses in Atmos was as stubborn and strict as her, for the sake of the men who was going to marry them.

Finally reaching the altar, the King let go of his daughter with a proud smile, and the pink-haired girl blushed slightly when she took Aerrow's hand in hers. Nodding back to the priest he began to read from his book. After half an hour of talking, he finally came to the important part.

"Will you, Princess Maybelle of Amazonia, take Aerrow as your wedded husband?".

Said girl almost purred out the answer with a mischievous glint in her ocean-blue eyes.

"Yes, I will".

The priest turned to Aerrow and he swallowed hard. This was it. He could sense the girl standing beside him having a great expectation and was excited.

"And will you, Aerrow of the Storm Hawks, take Maybelle as your wedded wife?".

Just as he opened his mouth to speak the final words that would seal his future, the doors were smashed against the walls and a loud voice yelled.

"Who is that bitch who dares to _steal_ my guy?"

The audience of hundred people turned their heads to the source of the voice and gasped at who was bold enough to speak of the princess like that. Especially a certain red head was.

* * *

"_What was I _thinking of_ when letting Emerald talk me into doing this_?", Piper thought timidly. She stood inside the church, with raise chin and hands laid on her hips, eyes narrowed on a particular couple. She was trying hard to do everything Emerald had instructed her to, but with all these people, she was really tempted to just dash away as if nothing happened. She had just interrupted a royal wedding, for crying out loud!

"_For the sake of getting Aerrow back_", she thought and took a deep breath.

Flashback:

"_Em", Piper whined. "We'll get in serious trouble if we get caught, you know"._

"_Don't worry, I'm sure her All-Mighty Queen of wealth has like a million dresses and other girl-stuff, so she won't even miss this one", Emerald assured with a small smirk. "I can already see that you've fallen in love with it, am I wrong?"._

"…_no…"._

"_Well, then, let's get to it"._

"_But as far as I'm concerned, I don't see you put up make-up all the time"._

"_Piper, if I have to be honest; I don't shit about this kind of stuff"._

_The blue-haired girl glared at her friend. "I _knew_ this plan wouldn't work!"._

"_Chillax, I've got this covered", Emerald held her hands up defensively and then stepped aside to reveal a small and old lady who was dressed as a maid. The blue-haired girl jumped a little; for how long have this person been her?_

"_Pi, I'd like to meet Valerie"._

_The bluenette waved timidly. "Uh, hi. Emerald, I'm lost"._

"_I know you're confused, my child, but fear not. I'm but only a friend at your aid", Valerie smiled._

"_Or translated; she hates Maybelle's guts too, and wants to help us take her down". _

_Piper blinked. "You do?". When she nodded, Piper turned to look at Emerald. "How did you guys get to know each other?"._

_The black-haired girl rubbed her back awkwardly. "Funny, ya should ask. She kinda busted me, when we were in the middle of stealing the dress and all"._

_The crystal mage crossed her arms. "So you had no other choice than to trust her? Em, did you really think this plan over or did it just pop into your mind randomly?"._

_Emerald crossed her own hands with a brow raised. "If ya have any better suggestions, Piper, then speak, I'd very much like to her 'em"._

_Piper raised her index finger and opened her mouth, then fell silent and felt her shoulder slump down in defeat. "No, I haven't"._

_Emerald smirked. "Well, then, let's get started! And let's hurry up, we wouldn't our man to get married before we rescue his butt, would we?"._

_As soon as Valerie turned to get all the make-up, Piper gripped her friends hand nervously._

"_I'm not built for this, Em! Why am I the one doing this?"._

_Emerald rolled her eyes. "'Cause I left my phone at the ship, so I couldn't get Finn", the girl was happy to see her friend smile a little. "and you can do this if ya just follow the instructions I gave ya. 'Sides-", Emerald stopped talking when she wanted to add - _he's _your_ man, not Maybelle's. _Instead she said. "'Sides you're way prettier than me, so you're more suitable for this role"._

_Piper blushed a little at this comment. "But you have a…much more appropriate language than I have". _

"_Trust me, if you don't show any signs of weakness, Maybelle will crack down once you call her ugly", Valerie added, locking the door. Emerald grinned and gave the old lady a high five._

"_See? This lady's totally awesome!"._

"_Why, thank you"._

"_God, no, there's _two_ of them now", Piper shook her head._

Flashback ended:

"How dare you come uninvited in here, claim your possession on my husband, and on top of that insult _me_?", the princess growled angrily and pointed a finger accusingly on Piper. She was wearing a darkish blue, small dress that began at her neck and ended at her thighs, flashing a lot of leg and her arms where covered by a lighter color of blue gloves. (Also borrowed from the princess' closet) Her hair which reached her mid-back was slightly curled and the bangs framed the girl's face perfectly. A rosy color was tinted across her face because of the adrenaline, and the light effects from the make-up made her look even prettier. Aerrow was speechless, along with the other males from the squadron, and even Maybelle had to admit that Piper was…somehow good-looking.

"Who are you?", Maybelle demanded to know. This person who obviously was disturbing her perfect day was going to pay!

A small smirk was visible on the Crystal Mage's face. "I'm Aerrow's girlfriend".

Gasps and small shrieks could be heard among the crowd and soon chat could be heard. Aerrow himself could feel his eyes growing in size and his jaw slightly open. Maybelle curled her finger into fists.

"_What_ did you just _say_?".

"Oh, ya didn't hear?", Piper tried to talk like Emerald, so that the princess would have an impression that Piper wasn't shy or timid. Also, she feared that Maybelle could recognize her from earlier by voice. "I said he's my boyfriend".

"That can't be right! Aerrow is…he's single, isn't he?", the angry teen stared the Sky Knight leader. Piper bit her lip. This was it. As Emerald had explained earlier:

"_Either way, when Aerrow hears this, he'll take the hint and pretend that he's some cheating scumbag who forgot he had a girlfriend and married himself off to get lots of money, and the two of you will leave the church…"._

"_Or..?"._

"…_or if I'm wrong and he really does like her, he'd…probably pretend that he didn't know you, tell everybody that you're mentally disturbed and the royal guards would take you to get medical treatment and pray to God that you'll get better-"._

"_Okay, Em, you _aren't _helping"._

"_Sorry"._

She held her chin up proudly and awaited his answer. Aerrow didn't like the feeling of everyone's eyes being on him, and the answer he would give was now as life-changing as when a couple of moments before. His team looked at him hopefully, and giving a glance at Piper, he saw her giving him a weak smile. This wasn't right. He'd used so long time to find friends who'd be with him no matter what, and after such long friendship he would just lose them because of Maybelle? No, now he wouldn't let his team down.

"God, Pi, what are you doing here?".

Piper held her breath. He had made his decision. He was going to be Maybelle's husband. Aerrow scratched his hair.

"No one can hide from you, huh?", he gave a flirty smile. The Crystal Mage could feel the tight grip in her stomach loosen, and a smile tug at the corner of her lips.

"You bet, you big flirt! What's the big deal of finding you here, getting married? Usually, you just have a one nights stand with a girl and then leave".

More gasps were heard, and Piper had to bite her lower lip to prevent herself from giggling.

"Well, maybe I've just found someone to have a real relationship with", Aerrow said to his defense. He placed an arm around a very confused Maybelle.

"Or maybe you're after something as usual! You after this girl's money or somethin'?".

"Piper!", Aerrow exclaimed. Piper shrugged and smirked.

"You expect me to just watch while you're having a love affair? Fat chance".

Maybelle looked at Aerrow. "You…already had a girlfriend? You never said so".

Aerrow shrugged as well. "Well, it's not like I don't usually forget her, except from now".

Piper rolled her eyes when Aerrow winked her way. "Whatever. Ya gonna get here now or should I drag your sorry butt for ya too?".

"Aerrow", the King said astonished. "What is the meaning of this?".

"Meh, I think I'm not ready to get married just yet", he said and walked away from a flabbergasted priest and teenage girl. He gave a two-fingered salute to both of them. Piper took his green tie and pulled him closer while holding it firm.

"Damn straight ya aren't".

"You jealous?".

"You wish".

The audience was now talking loudly and starting to think that this was some kind of fake wedding. The Storm Hawk squadron was starting to collect around the two 'couple'. People began to rise from their seats since they had better things to do…

**BOOOOM!**

A loud explosion was heard and a little earth-quake could be felt which lasted like ten seconds. Aerrow instantly looked behind him to see an angry Maybelle holding a small device in her hand and a finger pressing a button.

"Like I'll ever let you leave from here, Aerrow!", she yelled.

"No! The Condor is…", Aerrow exclaimed, when he heard the sounds of a skimmer outside. The team exited the church to see their weapon specialist on her lime green skimmer, grinning their way.

"Emerald, what happened?", Piper asked.

"Nothing", she waved their way. "though, there might be a big hole in the large forest not far from here".

"Does that mean that..?".

"Yeah. A little bird told me that I should probably go back to the _Condor _and check it's engine, and there it was; mother of all time-bombs was placed there by order from a certain princess", Emerald ended with a smirk. Soon, the King himself came out along with everyone else, and his daughter looked anything but satisfied with the result. Piper sighed in relief that Valerie had saved their butts twice this day.

"I'm sorry for the troubles I've caused, Your Highness", Aerrow said to the King. "but when I came here, I had no intentions of marrying your daughter, though, she demanded it and I had to obey for the sake of my team", he glanced at his friends. "I'm sorry, guys".

"Don't worry, dude, it's okay".

"Where just glad you didn't leave us".

"Meh, it's good to have you back, I guess".

"This place is just _dull_ without you, Aerrow, so for yer own sake; I hope ya ain't got any plans of leaving anytime soon".

"Don't worry, I don't", Aerrow grinned and glanced at Piper. Her big orange eyes were glowing with warmth as she smiled heartily his way. "Welcome back, Aerrow".

"It's great to be back again", he replied softly, but didn't see it coming when Piper hugged him tightly. Though, he didn't have any protests and gladly hugged her back. Once again, that left the rest of the team grinning and happy by the sight. The princess let out growl of frustration before running towards her hoarse-driven cart that awaited her. Awkwardly enough, there was a big sign behind it, saying : _**Just Married.**_

"I won't forget this, Aerrow, and mark my words; _no one gets away with making a fool out of me!_", she pouted and the cart started. She drove away and left a more than revealed a Sky Knight team behind.

* * *

Of course after this, Piper and Aerrow knew that embarrassing questions were lying ahead from their team. Very embarrassing. For Aerrow, they were like this:

"So, Aerrow, since when did you become a man-whore?".

"The princess and you didn't…do anything naughty, did you?".

"Do I have to teach you the story about the flowers and the bees?".

"Did ya even kiss?".

"Were there any good-looking girls among the maids? Anyone?".

"If you tell me some juicy details, I swear to God, I won't tell Piper".

And for Piper they were like this:

"Since when did Aerrow and you become a couple?".

"How come I didn't know this? Are you guys keeping things behind my back?".

"Ha, Stork owes me thirty bucks, saying as you'd never ever have the courage to say that Aerrow is your boyfriend!".

And just as the two teens thought they were done with their questions and had been blushing like mad, Emerald stuff up a little device up their noses.

"What's that?".

With a smirk, Emerald pushes a button.

"_I'm Aerrow's girlfriend". _

"What_ did you just _say_?"._

"_Oh, ya didn't hear? I said he's my boyfriend"._

Pushing the pause-button, Emerald allowed herself to enjoy the Sky Knight leader and the Crystal Mage's astonished face. Priceless. She waved it teasingly before their blushing faces.

"Fifty bucks from each, and I'll burn this baby like it never happened".

"Oh, you'll delete it, alright", Piper growled. "Just now!".

The next thing you know, the Storm Hawk members were (with the exception of Piper & Aerrow) throwing the recorder around themselves as if it was a ball-game. And this time, everyone was playing.

* * *

**Me: Well, this is the longest chapter I have EVER posted! I'll make sure you know when I've made the drawing of Pretty Piper, but until then see ya till Christmas! (Oddly enough, I only made this in three days) **


	18. Theanimekitty89 Is Back In Business

**Hey, again! Theanimekitty89's back from the dead! I hate to make these kinds of short messages, so that y'all think it's an update, but I have good news; I'll now be updating Storm Hawks again! That's right; there will soon be an ending! My grades went far above the expected, and I think I can allow myself to update as usual now :3**

**Next chapter will arrive in December! I'll promise to go crazy with the chapter's length! XD**


	19. Time For Songs!

**Hello again, my dear readers! Shoooort chapter, but it isn't really a chapter. It's more like the most fitting songs that I've chosen for our beloved Storm Hawk squadron! Since the next chapter probably will last a bit, I thought I'd better upload this beforehand since it's an idea that has been stuck in my head for a while. If you recognize any of the songs, that's good and if you know all of them, then OMG, we have the same song taste! . **

**Oh, and I'd like to say beforehand that I'm not, and I repeat, AM ****NOT**** A FAN OF ONE DIRECTION! I just happened to be in the same room with some of my one direction-loving friends, and accidently heard this song. It fit great, so I thought; why not?**

* * *

**Song: **_**One Direction; She's not afraid.**_

**Storm Hawk member; **_**Emerald, the weapon specialist. **_

**A/N: It thought it fitted Emerald the most 'cuz…it just does. Wouldn't it be sweet if Finn sung this to her? ^.^ **

_She sneaks out in the middle of the night, yeah_

_Tight dress with the top cut low_

_She's addicted to the feeling never letting go_

_Let it go_

_She walks in and the room just lights up_

_But she don't want anyone to know_

_That I'm the only one who gets to take her home_

_Take her home_

_But every time I tell her that I want more_

_She closes the door_

_She's not the afraid of all the attention_

_She's not afraid of running wild_

_How come she's so afraid of falling in love?_

_She's not afraid of scary movies_

_She likes the way we kiss in the dark_

_But she's so afraid of falling in love_

_Maybe she's just trying to test me_

_Wanna see how hard I'm gonna work_

_Wanna see if I can tell how much she's worth_

_Maybe all her friends have told her:_

'_Don't get closer; he'll just break your heart'_

_But either way she sees in me and it's just so hard_

_So hard_

_Cuz every time I tell her how I feel_

_She says it's not real_

_She's not afraid of all the attention_

_She's not the afraid of all the attention_

_She's not afraid of running wild_

_How come she's so afraid of falling in love?_

_She's not afraid of scary movies_

_She likes the way we kiss in the dark_

_But she's so afraid of falling in love_

_What about all the things we said_

_Talking on the phone so late_

_I can't let her get away from me_

_When I say that I can't do it no more_

_She's back in my door_

_She's not the afraid of all the attention_

_She's not afraid of running wild_

_How come she's so afraid of falling in love?_

_She's not afraid of scary movies_

_She likes the way we kiss in the dark_

_But she's so afraid of falling in love_

* * *

**Song: **_**Owl City; Deer in the headlights**_

**Storm Hawk member;**_** Finn, the sharpshooter.**_

**A/N: Ha, another song that fits greatly!**

_Met a girl in the parking lot_

_And all I did was say hello_

_Her pepper spray made it rather hard_

_For me to walk her home_

_But I guess that's the way it goes_

_Tell me again was it love at first sight_

_When I walked by and you caught my eye_

_Didn't you know love could shine this bright?_

_Well, smile because you're the deer in the headlights_

_Met a girl with a graceful charm_

_But when beauty met the beast, he froze_

_Got the sense I was not her type_

_By the black eye and bloody nose_

_But I guess that's the way it goes_

_Tell me again was it love at first sight_

_When I walked by and you caught my eye_

_Didn't you know love could shine this bright?_

_Well, smile because you're the deer in the headlights_

_It's suffocating to say_

_But the female mystique takes my breath away_

_So give me a smile or give me a sneer_

_Cause I'm trying to guess here_

_Tell me again was it love at first sight_

_When I walked by and you caught my eye_

_Didn't you know love could shine this bright?_

_I'm sorry I ever tried_

_Tell me again was it love at first sight_

_When I walked by and you caught my eye_

_Didn't you know love could shine this bright?_

_If love was a game, you would never play nice_

_If love was a beam, you'd be blind in both eyes_

_Put your sunglasses on_

_Cause you're the deer in the headlights_

_You're the deer in the headlights x 2_

* * *

**Song: Neverstore; so much of not enough.**

**Storm Hawk member; Stork, carrier pilot.**

**A/N: You have to give me right in this; it's damn hard finding a song for this Merb. But I believe that this one fits him fifty-fifty.**

_I've never felt like this before_

_A bad feeling I've been trying to ignore_

_So this is it_

_We won't give it_

_Another chance, do you say_

_No explanation, only silence and it's tearing me apart_

_So tell me, so tell me_

_What I've done_

_I wonder, I wonder_

_How it got so wrong_

_It hurts so bad_

_All those things you said_

_I feel so cheap_

_Used and untidy_

_It's all the small things adding up_

_I've been burning bridges, just felt like giving up_

_That burning flame, is not the same_

_It never felt like fire_

_The tiny voice is whispering your name and I'm going insane_

_So tell me, so tell me_

_What I've done_

_I wonder, I wonder_

_How it got so wrong_

_It hurts so bad_

_All those things you said_

_I feel so cheap_

_Used and untidy_

_Everything I do_

_Reminds me of what's you_

_Maybe we had too much, in common_

_I cannot feel love_

_And I cannot feel pain_

_That of course is still the same_

_And killing time is still my favorite game_

_It hurts so bad_

_All those things you said_

_I feel so cheap_

_Used and untidy x 2_

* * *

**Song; **_**Cobra Starship; Awww dip.**_

**Storm Hawk member; Junko, flight engineer. **

**A/N: Screw this, I couldn't find any that fit him okay! So don't say anything! I suppose that neither of you will recognize this song since it's from a cartoon called Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Especially not since it's from a movie made five years ago.**

_I don't mind falling down to try again_

'_Cause when I get back up on my feet, I make the music stop_

_So hear me now_

_Every bridge you cross is burning down_

_Don't fail me now_

_Every bridge you cross is burning_

_Brothers, we waited forever_

_Sisters, c'mon let's get it together_

_Brothers, sisters, listen up_

_Gotta little secret, that you're never gonna stop us_

_Oh-ah-oh_

_We'll burn 'em down_

_I don't mind falling down to try again_

'_Cause when I get back up on my feet, I make the music stop_

_So hear me now_

_Every bridge you cross is burning down_

_Don't fail me now_

_Every bridge you cross is burning_

_Brothers, we waited forever_

_Sisters, c'mon let's get it together_

_Brothers, sisters, listen up_

_Gotta little secret, that you're never gonna stop us_

_Oh-ah-oh_

_We'll burn 'em down_

_We can't waste the time we're given now_

_All bets are off, we're turning this around_

'_Cause I can smell a rat from miles, miles away, miles away, yeah_

_And I'm ready for it_

_Awww, dip, I used that line again_

_Brothers, sisters, listen up_

_Gotta little secret, that you're never gonna stop us x 3_

_Oh-ah-oh_

_We'll burn 'em down_

* * *

**Song; **_**Ellie Goulding; The Writer**_

**Storm Hawk member; **_**Piper, the Crystal Mage**_

**A/N: A sweet little song for our beloved Piper. ^.^**

_You wait for a silence_

_I wait for a word _

_Lie next to your frame, girl unobserved_

_You change your position, and you're changing me_

_Casting these shadows, where they shouldn't be_

_We're interrupted by the heat of the sun_

_Trying to prevent what's already begun_

_You're just a body; I can smell your skin_

_And when I feel it, you're wearing thin_

_But I've got a plan:_

_Why don't you be The Artist and make me out of clay?_

_Why don't you be The Writer and decide the words I say?_

'_Cause I'd rather pretend I'd still be there at the end_

_Only it's too hard to ask; won't you try to help me?_

_Sat on your sofa, it's all broken spring_

_This isn't the place for those violin strings_

_I try out a smile, and I aim it at you_

_You must've missed it, you always do_

_But I've got a plan:_

_Why don't you be The Artist and make me out of clay?_

_Why don't you be The Writer and decide the words I say?_

'_Cause I'd rather pretend I'd still be there at the end_

_Only it's too hard to ask; won't you try to help me?_

_You wait, I wait, casting shadows, interrupted x 3_

_Why don't you be The Artist and make me out of clay?_

_Why don't you be The Writer and decide the words I say?_

'_Cause I'd rather pretend I'd still be there at the end_

_Only it's too hard to ask; won't you try to help me? x 2_

* * *

**Song; **_**Skillet;**__**The Last Night**_**.**

**Storm Hawk member; **_**Aerrow, the Leader**_**.**

**A/N: This song is probably the one that fits the most with Aerrow, so I saved it for the last. When I copied this, it made me think back at the time where Piper was treated poorly by her family, and Aerrow came to her rescue. Hope you enjoy this last song!**

_You come to me with scars on your wrists_

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

_I just came to say goodbye_

_Didn't want you to see me cry_

_I'm fine…_

…_but I know it's a lie_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes, so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms, and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_Your parents say everything is your fault_

_But they don't know you like I know you_

_They don't know you at all_

_I'm so sick of when they say_

_It's just a phase; you'll be okay_

_You're fine…_

…_but I know it's a lie_

…_but I know it's a lie_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes, so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms, and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_The last night…away from me_

_The night is so long and everything's wrong_

_And if you give me your hand, I'll help you hold on_

_Tonight x 2_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes, so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms, and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_I won't let you say goodbye, and I'll be your reason why_

_The last night…away from me_

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was it. I'll see y'all in the next chapter, that is bound to come soon, and I hope you think the songs fit the characters as well. Merry X-mas!**


	20. Highschool idea cancelled!

**Hi again people! I've been thinking since last night that maybe I should make this 'high school' idea of mine into a separate story. Some of the reviewers have pointed it out, and to be honest I think it wouldn't be such a bad idea. So, I've made a new story called ' Storm Hawks in High School version' and if you wanna read it to its fullest, then I suggest you to do so.**

**BUT, I'll still post stories in this story as well.**

**You know what that means?**

**More Storm Hawks-fluff for everyone! (DA DA DA DAAAAAA!) XD**

**I still wish you a Happy New Year, so be careful tomorrow night! **

**From Theanimekitty89 **


	21. Are We Nearing An End?

**Hey, people! Yeah, I know, I said I wanted to continue this fic...but I can't.**

**This is not a joke like earlier!**

**Technically, the purpose for making this story has been furfilled, so now I can actually stop writing. It's kinda a relief because my motivation has been used up and kinda hard because I've come to love you guys so much! TToTT**

**I hope you guys aren't mad at me..!**

**Please, feel free to follow my other stories in case anyone might interest you ^_^**

**I might post another chapter, if fruitsaladsonic1 wants to begin that dounjinshi she wanted to start with me that involves this fic...in that case stay tuned for some comics! :D **

**Theanimekitty89 says goodbye~! Hopefully, for now ;)**


End file.
